Любовь понарошку
by Zaralanna
Summary: Это перевод истории Faking It замечательного автора Spanglemaker9. В Голливуде много известных пар. Половина этих романов – фикция. Вот и Белла по настоянию своего агента понарошку встречается с плохим мальчиком Голливуда Эдвардом Калленом.
1. Do Anything

**Это перевод истории «****Faking ****It», написанной замечательным автором ****Spanglemaker9.**

**Do Anything**

- Вам принести что-нибудь, мисс Свон?

Референт Аро Корта Хейди, девушка лет 30-ти с роскошной темно-рыжей копной волос, проводила меня до офиса Аро. Клянусь, я никогда не привыкну к вниманию со стороны таких невозможно эффектных людей. Мне все еще кажется, что я невидимка для женщин подобных Хейди.

- Спасибо, не нужно. И, пожалуйста, зовите меня Белла, - попросила я, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

- Видите ли, вы приехали чуть раньше назначенного времени - Аро еще не вернулся с делового обеда. И мистер МакКарти и мистер и мисс Хейл тоже еще не подошли. Может быть, Вам подождать их в кабинете? Вам там будет намного удобнее. - За мягким голосом и спокойным объяснением звучала тревога, словно Хейди боялась, что я закачу истерику от перспективы ждать. Боже, ведь это я пришла раньше, так зачем нервничать? Наверно, в ее мире ей привычны люди, которые приходят в ярость от вещей, над которыми она не властна. Почти не сомневаюсь, что таковы все знаменитости.

- Без проблем, - я пожала плечами.

Хейди открыла дверь в большой просторный угловой офис. Две стены были полностью стеклянные и открывали панораму на деловой центр Лос-Анджелеса. Девушка указала на уютный кожаный диван у стены. На той стене висело множество фотографий в рамках: Аро и его клиенты, короли рока. Нашего фото на стене еще не было, но мы надеялись скоро там появиться.

- Вы уверены, что Вам ничего не нужно? Может быть, чай? Я могу отправить стажера в Старбакс*. Вы не голодны?

- Нет, все в порядке.

- Ну, если Вам что-то понадобиться, дайте мне знать и…

- Хорошо, сразу же. Обещаю.

Она, наконец, ретировалась, и я свернулась калачиком на диване.

На столе Аро я заметила небольшую стопку развлекательных журналов. Мы были на обложке всех изданий. Тем не менее, я пока не привыкла к этому – везде, куда ни посмотрю, я натыкаюсь на нашу группу, наши лица. Я, мой кузен Эммет, его лучший друг Джаспер и Розали, сестра-близняшка Джаспера. «Затмение». Как, скажите на милость, мы докатились до этого?

Это все дело рук Эммета. **Он** отправил пленку с нашими песнями на реалити-шоу «America's Next Great Band»*. Эммет увидел рекламу, они искали музыкальные группы для участия в шоу, а наградой для победителей был контракт со звукозаписывающей студией. Он не сказал нам ничего, пока не отправил пленку. Я назвала его психом - мы были маленькой группой из крошечного городка Форкс, штат Вашингтон, округ Колумбия. Не было шанса, что мы попадем на это шоу, настаивала я. Я ошибалась. «Взрыв» последовал после одного телефонного звонка.

Мы переехали в Лос-Анджелес и будто попали зазеркалье. Три месяца непрерывных репетиций, записей и интервью. Остальные группы из Чикаго, Нью-Йорка, Лос-Анджелеса казались более профессиональными, совершенными. Они могли похвастаться самостоятельно записанными дисками, они ездили в турне, они классно одевались. Я чувствовала себя ходячим анекдотом, пушечным мясом, которому суждено испытать унижение и исключение после первого же тура. Даже ждала этого с неким забавным облегчением.

Но каким-то невероятным образом мы стали «Маленькой группой, которая смогла». Каждую неделю я ждала провала, и каждую неделю мы выживали. В конце концов, остались лишь мы и трио позеров из Нью-Йорка, исполняющие тяжелый рок. Никогда не забуду, как в неверии исчезала вечная презрительная усмешка их солиста Дамиана, когда объявили, что «Затмение» - победитель всего этого проклятого шоу. Блин, это было сладко.

Три месяца, пока длилось шоу, мы жили в своем маленьком мирке. Работали до полусмерти, не было времени выйти в реальный мир. После победы последовал ряд пресс-конференций, и нас ошарашило осознание того, что мы стали чертовски знамениты: Америка сходила по нам с ума. И как солистка я была более узнаваема, чем остальные.

Прошло уже 6 месяцев с нашего переезда из Сиэтла, и пора перестать быть победителем шоу «America's Next Great Band» и стать «Затмением». До недавнего времени все наше внимание было сосредоточено на победе, сейчас мы записывали наш первый альбом и готовились к большому релизу. У нашего рекламного агента Аро были большие планы на нас и по этому поводу мы сегодня собираемся. Да, у нас появился агент. И он стоит кучу денег. И нет, я не знаю точно, чем он зарабатывает себе на жизнь.

От этих мыслей меня отвлек звук открывающейся двери. Следом за Аро в офис вошел Джаспер.

- Белла, - воскликнул Аро при виде меня, - посмотри, кого я встретил в лифте!

Джаспер улыбнулся и, подойдя ближе, рухнул на диван рядом со мной. Задев меня плечом, он откинулся на подушки. Я была рада, что Джаспер рядом. Аро меня немного пугал и я была счастлива, что не придется вести с ним светский разговор до прихода остальных.

- Привет, Беллз. Как тебе новый дом? - спросил Джаспер, убирая с глаз светлую волнистую прядь - ему нужно подстричься.

Сколько себя помню, я всегда знала Джаспера Хейла и его сестру. Может быть, мы не были родственниками по крови, как с Эмметом, но с таким же успехом могли ими быть. Мы все вместе учились в начальной, средней и старшей школе Форкса; когда Эммет и Джаспер собрали группу, втянув в это сначала Розали, а потом и меня, - эти трое стали всем миром, моими лучшими друзьями. Если мы не проводили вместе время в школе (а школа была настолько крохотная, что все всегда были на виду), то мы или репетировали вместе, или просто валяли дурака. Был момент, лет в 15, когда мы с Джаспером посмотрели друг на друга и задумались о возможности стать парочкой. В конце концов, Эммет и Розали начали встречаться с 13-ти лет, так что крупица смысла в этом присутствовала. Но для нас это было противоестественно. Мы знали друг друга слишком долго, слишком близко, чтобы стать кем-то большим, чем мы есть … неофициальные брат и сестра. Мы даже никогда не пробовали поцеловаться, хвала Господу. Не хотелось бы постоянно подавлять в себе _такое_ воспоминание.

- Отлично,- ответила я, - Дом очень хорош. И так как я получила его с мебелью, то на мою долю мало осталось. Он совсем не похож на нашу берлогу в Сиэтле. Славно снова иметь кухню и задний дворик!

Мы наконец-то переехали из отеля в более-менее постоянное место жительство. Я сняла небольшой дом на Голливудских Холмах*; это моя первая попытка жить отдельно. В Форксе я выросла в доме Чарли, где постоянно ошивались мои друзья. А спустя пару лет после окончания старшей школы вместе переехали в Сиэтл, потому что мы с Роуз хотели пройти курс лекций при Вашингтонском Университете и в крупном городе у нашей группы было больше шансов. Мы сняли полуразвалившийся старый дом в убогом районе и обставили его мебелью из благотворительного магазина*. Здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе, у меня впервые появился маленький домик, принадлежащий исключительно мне. Как и всё остальное сейчас, это попеременно приводило меня в восторг или в ужас.

- А как твой кондоминиум*? - поинтересовалась я.

- Потрясно. Тебе стоит увидеть плоский экран, я его недавно купил. Вчера ко мне заглянул Эммет на игру Маринерс*. Ты бы видела, как на экране просматривается поле. Чертовски здорово.

Я закатила глаза. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. Мои мальчики по-прежнему собираются по воскресеньям, чтобы посмотреть бейсбол и выпить пиво. Просто теперь это происходит не у меня дома с Чарли в придачу.

Разговор прервала Хейди, она проводила в кабинет Эммета и Роуз.

- А! - воскликнул Аро, встав и распахнув объятья в приветственном жесте. - Все в сборе! Входите, входите. Розали, ты выглядишь, как всегда, великолепно.

Подарив ему легкую улыбку Мона Лизы, Розали кивнула. Эммет приветствовал Джаспера ударом кулака о кулак.

- Как дети! - вздохнула я, - Парни, вам 23 года, а вы до сих пор здороваетесь, как будто вам по 13 лет.

- И всегда будем, Беллз, - ответил Эммет, - С моим корешом Джаззом только так.

- Иисусе, Эммет, - проворчала Розали, - Последний раз говорю, ты – белокожий, из Вашингтона!

- Тише, женщина. Я тебя, конечно, люблю, но имей уважение к кулачкам.

Розали стрельнула в меня взглядом, и мы в унисон закатили глаза; я рассмеялась. Эммет каждый раз смешит меня до колик.

Аро обошел кругом стол и сел, разложив перед собой журналы и просматривая каждый. По моему мнению, Аро было хорошо за 30, хотя очень трудно определить точный возраст у человека с типичной лос-анджелевской лощеной внешностью; с таким же успехом ему могло быть все 50. Его кожа казалась невозможно гладкой, а свои длинные рыжеватые волосы он собирал в хвост. Одет он был в темно-серый костюм в светлую полоску, в ярко-розовую полоску была и рубашка. Сейчас он был известен как Аро Корт, но от Хейди я узнала, что его настоящее имя - Аарон Кортовски. Вот так вот исключительно по лос-анджелесски он создал себя сам. Он даже говорил по-другому, официально и в чем-то стилизованно, как будто он пришел с другого времени. В Форксе я не встречала никого похожего на Аро, словно он был совершенно иным биологическим видом.

- Ну что ж, друзья, - по очереди он посмотрел на нас, - думаю, настало время задуматься о будущем. На шоу я изучал группу и ваши выступления. Несколько помощников составили краткий анализ. Мы провели исследование рынка…

- Исследование рынка? - спросил Джаспер.

- Среди фокус-групп*, - терпеливо объяснил Аро.

- Что? Вы делали опрос о нашей группе? - я была сбита с толку.

- Белла, ваша победа в шоу - это будто поймать молнию в бутылочку. Вы были молодыми, неотшлифованными, неизвестными выскочками, бурей обрушившимися на шоу и похитившие сердца американцев. Теперь наша работа заключается в том, чтобы понять, как это произошло. И мы сможем дальше ловить молнии в бутылочку. Почему вы так понравились зрителям? Что они видят, когда смотрят на вас? Что они чувствуют, когда слушают вашу музыку? Что они думаю, когда они думают о «Затмении»?

Я кивнула и постаралась сделать вид, что поняла, о чем он, черт возьми, говорит. Если я что и поняла за эти 6 месяцев, крутясь в музыкальном бизнесе Лос-Анджелеса, так это то, что есть еще кое-что помимо музыки. Мы, все четверо, могли сфокусироваться только на музыке, но если мы хотим достичь успеха, то нам требуется еще армия помощников, чья работа будет позаботиться обо всем остальном. Эта суета будет большой занозой в заднице; но когда вы работаете над чем-то так долго, как мы - для достижения конечной цели можно смириться со всем этим дерьмом. Так что, если на тему нашей группы нужно проводить опросы или нам нужно навесить ярлык «дружелюбный», что ж, мы себя пересилим.

- Ну, так давайте послушаем. Излагай, чувак, - выдал Эммет.

- Мы узнали о вас следующее, - продолжил Аро, - Спору нет, на шоу вы выступили блестяще. Но у телезрителей интуитивно сложился ваш образ вне сцены. Он имеет отношение к вашим личностям, или тем личностям, которые вы создали, и к тому, как вы взаимодействуете или контрастируете друг с другом. Именно это мы хотим прояснить и использовать. Я не хочу, чтобы у вас сложилось впечатление, что все факты можно сократить до одного предложения, но для каждого из вас удобнее будет привести короткие определения.

- Тогда я буду первым. Расскажи мне какой я, - ухмыльнулся Эммет, с вызовом задрав подбородок.

Аро на миг задержал на нем взгляд и ринулся в атаку, - Эммет – общительный и веселый дурачок, любимый всеми плюшевый медвежонок.

Кажется, Эммет пытался решить, оскорбило его подобное описание или порадовало.

Аро продолжил прежде, чем Эммет успел сформулировать ответ, - Джаспер – умный, красивый, эмоциональный, мозг группы.

Только начав самодовольно ухмыляться, Джаспер получил от меня подзатыльник. Я ни за что не позволю подобной идее глубоко укорениться в его голове.

- Угомонись, умник!

Он в ответ шлепнул меня по руке.

- Розали – загадочная и недосягаемая секс-богиня, гениальная гитаристка. - Розали никак не отреагировала на реплику Аро, ничего из вышесказанного не явилось для нее сюрпризом.

- И Белла – лицо группы. Солистка. Красивая, добрая и любящая девушка-соседка.

Эммет фыркнул. Роуз заехала ему локтем по ребрам.

- Лицо группы? - завелась я, - Почему это я – лицо группы? Мы тут все равны. И если кому-то нужно быть лицом, то почему не Розали? Она намного сексуальнее.

- Белла… - вмешалась Роуз, бросая на меня сердитый взгляд.

- Роуз, но это правда! - я выразила протест.

Аро поднял руку, прерывая нас. - Да, в некоторых аспектах Роуз может быть более… яркой. Но мы считаем, что вы в равной степени притягиваете фанатов, только разными путями. Розали, ты сногсшибательная и то, что ты талантливая гитаристка лишь добавляет перца в фантазии любого мужчины. Но когда мы противопоставляем тебя Изабелле, то ты предстаешь в виде экзотичного дикого животного, прекрасного, но в то же время мистического и недосягаемого. Белла же – это реальная девушка, достижимая и осязаемая. Поодиночке вы не будете производить такого впечатления. Это работает когда вы рядом, но разные как два полюса. И экзотическая красота Розали действует эффективнее, когда она отстранена, не так открыта. А вот Белла наоборот. В любом случае, дорогая, ты солистка. Логично, что ты всегда на передовой.

Я могла понять его доводы, но его заключения все равно казалось мне не совсем правильными. И мне всерьез не нравилась идея всегда быть на передовой, представлять всю группу. Я поймала взгляд Розали, она улыбнулась и слегка кивнула. Я знаю Роуз с пяти лет и могу сказать, что она поняла ситуацию. Ей не терпелось сыграть свою роль.

Что ж, если она готова быть далекой неприкосновенной секс-богиней, думаю что смогу стать теплой и приятной девушкой-соседкой. По любому, я скорее привлекательная, а не сногсшибательная. Определенно, не такая яркая как Роуз. Когда я не на сцене и не в образе для выступления, в эти моменты я неуклюжая, совсем не грациозная и не сексуальная красотка... как Роуз. Я не имею представления как модно одеваться, в отличие от Роуз, которая постоянно выглядит словно супермодель.

Было бы легко возненавидеть Роуз за ее совершенство, но я не ненавидела. Я знаю ее слишком долго. Я понимаю, как это тяжело когда в твои 13 лет на тебя западают 30-тилетние. Еще я понимаю, каково это не иметь ни одной подруги, не считая меня, и сомневаться в намерениях практически каждого парня. И я знаю чувства Розали - насколько крепко она любит моего тупоголового братца Эммета. Насколько она верна всем нам. Да, иногда рядом с ней я чувствую себя невидимкой, но все же я ее сильно люблю.

Аро откашлялся и продолжил, - Сейчас вы работаете над альбомом в студии, что очень волнительно. Я так понимаю, все идет хорошо?

- Да, - Джаспер выпрямился, наконец-то изъявляя желание пообщаться, если речь зашла о музыке. – У нас есть множество собственных оригинальных композиций еще с Вашингтона, где мы выступали в барах. Мы показали их продюсерам и некоторые они хотят записать; посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Также мы пишем несколько новых песен.

- **_Ты_** пишешь несколько новых песен, - заметила я. Джаспер был творцом нашей музыки, мы все это знали.

- Ты помогаешь мне сочинять тексты к песням, Беллз.

- У нас теперь есть авторы. Настоящие авторы. Я тебе уже не нужна.

- Вместе у нас всегда получается лучше. Когда мы все вместе, вчетвером. – пробормотал Джаспер. Я пожала плечами.

- Что ж, это я оставляю на ваше усмотрение, и на усмотрение гениев из студии. – сказал Аро, - Конечно же, в поддержку альбома мы устроим турне. У студии есть кое-какие мысли на этот счет. Но это мы обсудим, когда сойдемся чуть ближе. И я также устрою другие возможности показать себя.

- Какие еще возможности показать себя? – поинтересовался Эммет, избавляя остальных от необходимости задавать этот дурацкий вопрос.

- Большей частью, стандартные. Исполнение вашего первого сингла на ТВ шоу, появление на Суперкубке*, любое другое соответствующее мероприятие, что подвернется. – Опустив взгляд, он сделал паузу. – Кстати о птичках, настало время поговорить о рекламе. Я объяснил, в чем мы усматриваем ваши сильные стороны. Чтобы закрепись свой созданный для публики образ в сознании американцев, вы будете показываться на публичных мероприятиях. Дебюты, церемонии вручения премий, презентации, и тому подобное. Это мы организуем. Также мы считаем, что Белла, возможно, сможет преуспеть в другой сфере.

- В какой еще сфере? – спросила я.

- Мы думаем, что тебе следует попробовать свои силы на телевидении и в кино.

Я громко рассмеялась, - Но я не актриса, Аро. Я умею только петь.

Он отмахнулся, - То, что ты не актриса, не значит, что ты не можешь ею стать. Никто не является актером, однако же все в этом городе в конце концов попадают в кино. Я не настаиваю, но если ты захочешь попробовать себя в этом амплуа, что совершенно естественно, то мы предоставим тебе такую возможность.

- Каким же образом?

- Например, организуем приглашение на вручение премии Оскар*. Стоит только появиться в мире кино, как ты уже становишься его частью. Затем уже не так сложно сделать первый шаг.

- С какой стати мне бы захотелось делать подобное? Мы – группа. Мы пишем и исполняем музыку. «Другие сферы» будут только отвлекать. – Плюс, эти «сферы» казались непривлекательными и скучными, но этого вслух я говорить не стала.

- Все, что привлекает внимание к Вам, Мисс Ведущая Вокалистка, привлекает внимание к группе. То, что делает знаменитой Беллу, делает знаменитыми всех вас. Вот как это работает. Чем больше ты находишься в центре внимания, тем лучше для группы.

Помолчав некоторое время, я оглядела моих друзей, мою семью во всех смыслах. Предложение их заинтересовало; никто не выглядел недовольным или чувствовал себя неловко. Джаспер как всегда, казалось, понял мои чувства.

- Послушай, Беллз, никто не заставляет тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь. Но если появление на красной дорожке и тому подобное дерьмо поможет нашей группе, то можно и потерпеть, правда?

Я пожала плечами. В его интерпретации это не казалось концом света. И если остальные хотят, чтобы я сыграла в эту игру, то я сыграю.

- Что мне нужно делать? – вопрос к Аро.

- Фактически, сегодня вечером состоится ваш первый выход. Сегодня в «Гейше»* вечеринка по случаю релиза нового альбома Тейлор Свифт*. Я считаю, что пойти должны все, показать себя, попасть на фото. Повеселитесь. Знаете, это может быть забавно. – Последнюю фразу Аро адресовал мне, узрев гримасу, которую я скорчила.

- Сегодня? – даже я услышала панические нотки в собственном голосе.

- Не волнуйся, Белла, я приеду пораньше и помогу тебе собраться. Мы вместе поедем. Это будет весело, - мягко проговорила Розали, интуитивно поняв мои опасения. Это меня успокоило. Будет забавно собираться на вечеринку вместе.

- Что ж, мои маленькие утята (_п/п, особенно Эммет, крохотный такой утенок)_, - Аро встал и хлопнул в ладоши, - я вас отпускаю, сегодня будет длинная ночь и вам следует отдохнуть. Я позвоню вам, когда появится что-то новенькое.

На этой ноте мы закончили. Все встали, попрощались с Аро и, уточнив детали у Хейди, составили планы на вечер.

Все это представлялось мне неприятной обузой. По правде говоря, меня совсем не интересовал аспект нашего «продвижения». И меня бесила необходимость в данный момент сосредоточиться именно на рекламе. Но мы так тяжело, практически всю жизнь, работали, чтобы попасть сюда. И если от нас требовалось именно это для того, чтобы остаться здесь и добиться успеха, тогда нам придется отступить и позволить Аро творить свою магию вуду и делать из нас звезд. Очевидно, мне придется проявить мужество и действовать решительно.

Ради нас, ради группы я это сделаю. Но это не значит, что мне должно это нравиться.

* * *

*Старбакс – Starbucks,американская компания по продаже кофе и одноимённая сеть кофеен. Управляющая компания — Starbucks Corporation. Штаб-квартира компании — в Сиэтле, штат Вашингтон. Starbucks является самой большой сетью кофеен в мире.

*«America's Next Great Band» - « Следующая Великая Группа Америки», американское реалити-шоу из разряда «ищем таланты». Впервые транслировалось на канале FOX 19 октября 2007 г.

*Hollywood Hills – Голливуд Хиллз, микрорайон Голливуда, северо-запад Лос-Анджелеса

*благотворительный магазин - магазин, торгующий бывшей в употреблении одеждой, мебелью, домашней утварью и т. п. товарами, которые завещают или отдают более состоятельные люди; нередко такие магазины связаны с религиозными или благотворительными организациями

*кондоминиум - жилой дом, квартиры в котором находятся в собственности жильцов.

* The Mariners – Маринерс, бейсбольная команда из Сиэттла

*Фокус-группа - группа опрашиваемых на конкретную тему (при маркетинговых исследованиях)

*Суперкубок - встреча команд американского футбола - победительниц Национальной и Американской конференций после окончания сезона. Игры на Суперкубок проводятся с 1967 и пользуются огромной популярностью.

*Оскар – церемония вручения премии Оскар, ежегодная национальная премия Американской академии киноискусства, непосредственно была задумана боссом студии Metro-Golgwyn-Mayer Луисом Б. Майером. Главная кинопремия в США.

*Гейша – "Geisha", ночной клуб в Лос-Анджелесе

*Тейлор Свифт - Элисон Тейлор Свифт (англ. Taylor Alison Swift, родилась 13 декабря 1989 г., Вайомиссинг, Пенсильвания, США) — американская исполнительница песен в стиле поп-кантри.


	2. Elegantly Wasted

**Elegantly****Wasted**

- Дьявол, для кого стилист покупала это дерьмо? – ругалась Розали, доставая одежду из гардероба и отшвыривая в сторону. – Это же тихий ужас.

- Ффух, значит не только я не понимаю, как можно носить такую одежду. – Я растянулась на кровати и наблюдала за Розали. Она уже была при параде, красное шелковое платье льнуло к роскошным изгибам тела. Золотистые волосы, длиной до середины спины, были завиты и мягко струились по плечам. Она действительно богиня, единственная в своем роде. Пробило уже 10 часов вечера, но Роуз настаивала, что мы не опоздаем: никто, имеющий хоть какой-то вес в обществе, не приедет раньше нас.

В конце концов, она появилась с черным шелковым платьем на завязках.

- По крайней мере, оно черное. Черный цвет можно обыграть по-разному - мы сделаем акцент на туфлях и украшениях. – И это я еще не одета.

Я скользнула в платье, Роуз завязала ленты вокруг шеи. Впереди вырез был очень скромный, под горло. Чего не скажешь о спине – спина была открыта почти до попы. Я чувствовала себя обнаженной, однако Роуз настаивала, что все идеально.

- Роуз, я не смогу надеть бюстгальтер под это платье, – мои «девочки», конечно, не очень большие, но платье было из тонкого шелка. Если я замерзну, это… _состояние_… станет мучительно заметным под тонкой тканью.

- Нужен пластырь, - пробормотала Роуз. И действительно, с тонким пластырем на стратегически важных местах все впереди было ровным и гладким.

Она откопала в шкафу пару серо-голубых туфель на высокой шпильке, которые я тоже ни разу не одевала.

- Роуз, ты же знаешь, я не ношу каблуки. Я покалечусь.

- Ты не носишь каблуки на сцене, а это другое дело. Но сегодня вечером все, что ты должна делать, это устоять на ногах. Ты справишься. Теперь ты звезда, и должна научиться ходить на каблуках. А если ты действительно так беспокоишься, я поручу Джасперу позаботиться о тебе и поддерживать всю ночь.

Также я нацепила висячие серьги, которые она нашла под туфли – серебряные длинные и блестящие. Роуз крупно завила мои длинные каштановые волосы и оставила их распущенными. Я много лет не стриглась, и волосы доходили до середины спины. Я подумывала о стрижке, но Аро настаивал, что с длинными волосами я выгляжу милее, что в свою очередь шло на пользу моему имиджу. Роузи сделала мне «дымчатые глаза» и нанесла на губы светло-розовый мерцающий блеск.

Подруга заставила меня покрутиться перед ней, что я умудрилась проделать на дурацких туфлях, лишь чуть-чуть покачнувшись. Я гордилась собой. Она объявила, что удовлетворена моим видом, и мы вызвали машину, которая должна была заехать за нами. Водитель ожидал в конце квартала; через несколько минут мы уже ехали в «Гейшу».

По словам Аро, «Гейша» это супер классное место в Голливуде, суши ресторан и бар. Планировалось, что Джаспер и Эммет встретят нас на месте; но увидев прорву машин и модно одетых людей ждущих перед бархатным тросом, преграждающего вход в клуб, я удивилась, сможем ли мы найти друг друга в этой толпе.

Из машины я вышла первой, Роуз выскользнула вслед за мной.

Она взяла меня под руку и успокаивающе пожала ее, как только стена вспышек обрушилась на нас. Самое странное в этом то, как они выкрикивают твое имя и говорят с тобой, как будто вы знакомы. В прошлом, в Сиэтле, если кто-то окликал: «Эй, Белла! Я тут! Как дела?», то это всегда был знакомый. Теперь же это кричит какой-то парень с фотоаппаратом, пытающийся сделать хороший кадр. И ты должна улыбнуться, попозировать и не отвлекаться ни на что другое.

Роуз делала все чертовски естественно. Она продолжала держать меня под руку, а левую руку положила на бедро. Одну ножку чуть вперед, носочки развернуты – в этой позе ее ноги выглядели просто потрясающе. При виде камеры она машинально принимала эту позу. Она тряхнула головой и улыбнулась.

Мы стояли в ослепляющем шквале фотовспышек, пока Роуз не решила, что достаточно. Она отправила Эммету смс, спросила где они. «Внутри, в дальнем баре», - Мы направились к бархатному заграждению. Для нас его с улыбкой убрали и проводили внутрь. Пока, сосунки, ждите дальше!

Внутри было темно, полно народу и грохотала музыка. Я приготовилась выглядеть жалко и загадала, как скоро я обнаружу это перед всеми. Мы проталкивались сквозь толпу; все было не так плохо, ведь Роуз возглавила наш маленький отряд. Океаны расступаются перед ней. Она рассеяно смотрела по сторонам, не встречаясь ни с кем взглядом. Я поняла, что ей нравится ее роль. Похоже, что она была рождена для нее. По мне, так вся эта реклама и тому подобная ерунда просто безумие и заноза в заднице; но видя Роуз здесь, сейчас, я не могла представить, что она провела бы жизнь в безвестности в Форксе или даже в Сиэтле. Она должна быть здесь.

Наконец мы заметили Джаспера и Эммета у барной стойки, облокотившихся на нее и окруженных толпой скудноодетых флиртующих девиц. В ход шло хихиканье, поправление волос и стрельба глазами. Я не могла поверить, _как_ здесь одевались девушки. Если бы кто-то оделся подобным образом в Форксе, все решили, что это костюм шлюхи для Хеллоуина*. Здесь же это прикид для тусовки. И все девушки такие красивые, даже распутные. Должно быть, вода в Лос-Анджелесе отравлена или что-то подобное. Я указала на группи*и драматично закатила глаза, Роуз рассмеялась. Будучи выше любого из окружающих на несколько дюймов, Эммет заметил нас, как сплавной лес отодвинул в сторону несколько почти обнаженных девиц и расчистил нам дорожку.

- А вот и наши дамы! – прогрохотал он. «Гарем» спал с лица при виде нас. Отвалите, сучки. Мы так же знамениты, как и эти два олуха.

Джаспер и Эммет расступились, так что нам не пришлось толкаться; Джаспер поднял палец, подзывая бармена. И последний появился тут как тут. Я мысленно вернулась к тем вечерам, что мы играли в барах Сиэтла и ждали чертову уйму времени, пока нас не соизволит заметить чертов бармен. В качестве крайней меры Роуз ложилась грудью на барную стойку. Сдается мне, что нам никогда больше не придется ждать напитки.

Гарем тем временем пополнился несколькими парнями, стремящимися подобраться ближе ко мне и Роуз. На какое-то время было решено сохранить в тайне отношения между Роуз и Эмметом. Ведь секс-богиня, которая практически замужем, уже не так сексуальна. Так что в баре Эммет держал руки подальше от Роуз. Я считала, что у него могут возникнуть трудности со спокойным восприятием попыток парней закадрить его девушку, но, к моему удивлению, Роуз в ее новой ипостаси равнодушной холодной секс-богини отшивала их, не говоря ни слова. Подбородок вверх, взгляд сфокусирован в никуда, короткие односложные ответы и ни следа улыбки. Она казалась такой необычной и недосягаемой, что никто даже не пытался прикоснуться. Как Аро и предсказывал, вместо этого они переключались на меня, мягкую, улыбчивую, реальную девушку.

Для Джаспера и Эммета нескончаемым источником веселья служило наблюдение за тем, как меня осаждают поклонники, один за другим. Мне бы следовало отшивать всех, как Роуз, но наверно я слишком хорошо воспитана для подобного. Я чувствовала себя обязанной отвечать на все их скучные бессмысленные реплики, неважно, насколько эта чушь неитересна мне. Это было утомительно - я сыта по горло. В конце концов, я ускользнула от еще троих желающих пообщаться и ринулась на поиски туалета. Не поднимая взгляда, чтобы никто не смог привязаться.

Наконец, найдя туалет в конце темнющего коридора (почему уборную всегда прячут?) и посетив его ненадолго, я почувствовала, что смогу продержаться еще немного. А затем, наверно, последуют мольбы отправиться домой. Покинув сие гостеприимное заведение для леди, я приметила небольшой бар. Необходимо выпить еще. Стойка была полностью занята, но я надеялась на свою новоприобретенную известность.

Не сработало. Меня встретила шеренга широких мужских спин и никакой возможности проскользнуть между ними.

Я сканировала стойку на предмет свободного места, когда чей-то голос прошептал прямо мне в ухо. – Могу я принести Вам что-нибудь?

Я проглотила удивленный взвизг и попыталась не задумываться о дрожи, причиной которой послужило его теплое дыхание на моей шее.

- Ох, я пыталась пробраться к бару, - я выдавила смешок.

- Позвольте мне! – произнес он, оттесняя в сторону парня раза в два больше его самого. Хотя он и сам не маленький. Парень полез было в бутылочку, но, увидев выражение лица моего визави, сдулся и освободил место. Я робко присела рядом и осознала, что он должно быть какая-то шишка, раз заслужил такую реакцию.

Он окинул меня взглядом и удивленно улыбнулся, - Что?

- Я могу тебя знать? – выпалила я, - Ты выглядишь знакомо…

- Не думаю. Меня зовут Джеймс.

- Привет, Джеймс, приятно познакомиться. Я…

- Ты Белла Свон, из «Затмения». - Он ухмыльнулся.

- Ммм, да. Это я, - я вспыхнула, как и всегда, когда меня узнают. Манера, с которой он вздернул голову и прищурился, заставила сложиться паззл.

- Ой! Ты же тот парень! Из фильма!

Он откинул голову и рассмеялся. – Да, я действительно тот парень из фильма. Интересно, под этим ли именем я прохожу в базе i.m.d.b.*?

- Извини, что не узнала. У тебя прическа другая…

- По фильму у меня длинные волосы, парик. А сейчас все натуральное, – уверил Джеймс, показывая на короткие светлые пряди, умело взъерошенные на макушке.

- А… конечно. Я такая идиотка. Еще не привыкла к жизни в Лос-Анджелесе. Если вижу знакомое лицо, я думаю, что знаю его или встречала раньше. До меня не сразу доходит, что я в городе, полном актеров, и если кто-то кажется знакомым – наверно видела его по телевизору… И я сейчас же должна прекратить болтать.

- Ты не болтушка, ты очаровательна, - мягко прошептал он, понизив голос и наклоняясь ко мне.

Как обычно в похожей ситуации, я почувствовала себя неуютно и уже собиралась чуть отодвинуться, как нас прервали. Голос был таким низким, густым и бархатным, что при звуке его у меня подкосились колени.

- Так вот что тебя задержало, Джеймс.

Я обернулась и заглянула в самое красивое лицо, которое когда-либо видела. И я видела его прежде.

От лица Эдварда. (P.S. очень много ругательств от его лица , он тут не такой воспитанный мальчик, как в каноне)

Гребаные вечеринки по случаю выхода альбома. От всех этих дурацких «вечеринок по случаю» меня тошнит, но хуже всего вечеринки по случаю релиза нового альбома. Идеальное сочетание бездарных актеров и зацикленных на себе поп-звезд. По отдельности они не сахар, а вместе вызывают желание перерезать чертовы вены. И кто эта Тейлор Свифт? Какого дьявола я здесь делаю? - В точку. Это не моя идея. Джеймс хотел здесь встретиться. Без сомнений, он положил глаз на какую-нибудь свеженькую молодую и горячую секси-задницу и клеит ее.

Я еще раз внимательно осмотрел толпу в поисках засранца, но безуспешно. Трудно одновременно тщательно сканировать помещение и избегать зрительного контакта со всеми. Я действительно сегодня не в духе. Создается впечатление, что все в этом заведении ищут брешь в защите, стараются приблизиться ко мне, найти предлог для разговора. А я стою один одинешенек, стиснув в руке бутылку. Это плохо. Когда ты так знаменит, как я, люди находят странным, что ты один. Знаменитости всегда ходят стаями. Очень скоро народ подумает, что мне нужна компания, в то время как мне она определенно не нужна. Мне плевать, насколько вам понравился мой последний фильм, я не стремлюсь застрять в этом темном шумном рае для хиппи, выслушивая рассуждения о новом блестящем проекте и роли в нем, которая идеально мне подойдет.

Наверно мне следует слинять отсюда. Отправиться на прогулку или поехать прокатиться. Или вернуться к чертям домой и посмотреть телевизор. Не будет ли это оригинальным для меня времяпровождением? Тусить с Джеймсом - стопроцентно плохая идея, это всегда заканчивается неприятностями. Выпивка, наркотики, случайный секс – вот такими вот неприятностями. А единственная вещь, которая не нужна мне в настоящий момент – это подобного рода проблемы.

Я провел рукой по моей растрепанной шевелюре и сделал большой глоток пива. Дьявол, как я здесь оказался? Не на вечеринке Тейлор-е*аной-Свифт, а здесь, на данном этапе жизни? Все начиналось замечательно, и казалось, что так пойдет и дальше. Но каким-то образом все ушло в никуда.

В колледже я участвовал в студенческих спектаклях и влюбился в театр. Получив достаточно положительных отзывов от преподавателей, я захотел попробовать себя на настоящей сцене. Я дал себе один год, чтобы добиться успеха. А затем, если ничего не получиться, смог бы вернуться в медицинский колледж, на что питал надежды мой отец.

Итак, я переехал в Нью-Йорк, поселился у друга на кушетке и начал ходить на пробы. И знаете что, это произошло. Ну, не сразу, конечно. Была пара маленьких ролей в маленьких постановках небольших театров в центре. На свой спартанский образ жизни я зарабатывал обслуживанием столиков.

А затем я поймал крупную рыбу. Я сыграл Гамлета в одном крохотном авангардистском театре, пропитанном запахом марихуаны, на окраине Уэст-сайда*. Выложился на сто процентов. Небеса улыбнулись нам и Таймс* поместила рецензию на спектакль. Все сошли с ума. По _мне_.

В считанные дни были распроданы все 100 мест, весь зал, на каждое представление до конца сезона. Сезон продлили. Распродали билеты и на дополнительные спектакли. Спектакль начали играть в другом помещении, большем по размерам, билеты на дополнительные места опять раскупили. Спектакль стал событием сезона, из разряда «необходимо увидеть». Из-за _меня_. Меня окрестили великим дарованием моего поколения. Новым Брандо*. Ярче всего я помню чистый восторг, когда я нетвердой походкой уходил со сцены после выходов на поклон. Три часа, пока шло представление, я не был собой, я перевоплотился в другого, жил его мыслями и эмоциями. Это самый сильный наркотик, который я пробовал в свой жизни. И я принимал его каждый вечер, мне еще _платили_ за это. Я чувствовал себя, как будто выиграл в гребаную лотерею.

Агенты названивали, поступали предложения. Я принял участие в еще двух коротких постановках, обе роли получили еще больше восторженных отзывов. Затем последовал звонок из Голливуда. К этому времени мне казалось, что деньги дадут мне возможность реализовать себя в тех ролях, которые я страстно желал сыграть. Потому что, как бы потрясающим ни был «Гамлет» и как ни здорово было получить чек за эту роль, это был чек на смехотворно маленькую сумму. А Нью-Йорк – дорогой город. Гениальные роли в крошечных театрах не прокормят меня. Я подумал, если я сделаю все правильно, то смогу сняться в _лучших_ фильмах, в _стОящих_ ролях. Это же тоже игра, только формат другой.

В итоге, меньше чем через год после переезда в Нью-Йорк, я отправился в Лос-Анджелес и попал в другой мир. Снялся в одном-двух небольших фильмах, чтобы встать на ноги и засветиться. Шумиха, начавшаяся в Нью-Йорке, продолжилась и в Лос-Анджелесе. Все хотели заполучить меня. Я ловил кайф от этого.

Затем вышел фильм, который изменил мою жизнь, «И пала тьма» - боевик, ставший летним блокбастером. Конечно, роль международного наемного убийцы, избавляющего мир от террористов и русской мафии, чертовски отличается от роли Гамлета; но серьезно, вот вы сможете отказаться от охренительной суммы денег с доставкой на дом? И если говорить начистоту, это было весело. Мне исполнилось 22, я был дьявольски сексуален (да, я признаю это), и не смог устоять перед возможностью воплотить в жизнь фантазию двенадцатилетнего мальчишки, мечту с большими пушками, быстрыми тачками, горячими цыпочками и огромными взрывами. На какое-то время жизнь, казалось, не может быть лучше.

Позже вышел в прокат неизбежный сиквел фильма «И пала тьма», и я выучил термин кинофраншиза*. Последовали другие большие роли в кассовых фильмах. Я соглашался на все. И пошел вразнос. Весь этот город лег на спинку и раздвинул передо мной ноги, и я утонул в нем. Каждая ночь – пьянка, тусовка. Я даже не пытался ухаживать за девушками, стоило мне только посмотреть на нее – и она готова. Хреново, что это было так легко. Хреново, что все было так легко.

Но после стольких ночных вечеринок и побудок в 5 утра, что-то должно было измениться. Я начал опаздывать на съемки, а иногда не приходил вовсе. Люди долгое время терпели от меня дерьмо, что только заставляло меня продолжать в том же духе; я знал, что могу себе это позволить. По городу пролетел слух, что я стал «проблемным актером». На меня повесили ярлык «трудный» - в результате чего я взбесился и начал хулиганить еще больше. Пошли все на хер! Потом я врезался в ограждение, разбил в хлам машину и загремел в больницу на 3 недели с диагнозом «открытый перелом бедренной кости»; фильм, в котором я на тот момент снимался, из разряда «временно приостановлен» перешел в разряд «съемки отменены». Они свернули производство всего долбаного фильма по причине того, что инвесторы вышли из себя из-за аварии и пошли на попятную. Теперь же я большой ходячий риск. Я, кого называли надеждой нового поколения актеров. Никто не хочет связываться со мной. Режиссеры все еще разглагольствуют о моем поразительном таланте, еще не до конца раскрытом, о том, с каким удовольствием они увидели бы меня в том или ином проекте. Но продюсеры видят мое имя и паникуют. Я дорого стою. Они видят меня и видят мои опоздания, поздние подъемы и перерасход средств и они вынуждены включать в райдер* специальную страховку, на случай если облажаюсь настолько, что угроблю весь фильм.

Затем вышла третья часть трилогии «И пала тьма» и _какой-то неизвестный двадцатилетний козёл получил мою роль_. Какого. Хрена? Вот тогда я понял, что в нахожусь в полной заднице.

И вот я здесь. Я знаю, что сам испортил себе репутацию. Я знаю, что должен все исправить. Но я не знаю как. И какого хрена я делаю? Я стою в дурацком клубе и жду Джеймса, ублюдка, который несет ответственность за большинство моих отвязных ночей.

Я не должен был отвечать на звонок, когда увидел его имя на дисплее. Следовало отправить его на голосовую почту. Но я лежал дома на диване и пил, размышляя как хреново все получилось и каким беспомощным я себя чувствую. За неимением лучшего, Джеймс - чертовски хороший отвлекающий фактор. Я надеялся, что у него есть планы на сегодня, потому что я точно не собираюсь отираться в гребаной «Гейше» всю ночь.

Одним большим глотком я допил пиво и еще раз окинул взглядом толпу.

Срань. Господня.

Она вышла из темного вестибюля; в своем черном платье она как будто материализовалась из мрака. Длинные локоны цвета красного дерева ласкают бледные обнаженные плечи. Тонкое шелковое платье подчеркивает изгибы тела, скользит по пленительным округлостям впереди.

А ее лицо…

Глаза, скорее всего, темные, в этой адской дыре невозможно различить цвет. Большие и слегка подчеркнуты тенями.

Нежные черты бледного лица, высокие скулы и самые роскошные полные губки, слегка мерцающие в барном освещении.

На полпути она оглянулась через плечо, и я увидел ее спинку. Я резко втянул в себя воздух. _Зашибись. _У ее платья не было спины – оно держалось на лентах, завязанных вокруг шеи. Ленты перепутались с длинными волосами, оттеняя кремовую кожу. Спина была обнажена полностью, практически был виден изгиб ее попки.

Я пришел в себя от боли в руке, которой я стиснул бутылку.

Хочу. ЕЕ.

Это было даже не осознанной мыслью, я просто знал, что хочу заявить на нее права и унести отсюда. Мне даже не пришло в голову, что я не смогу ее получить. Потому что я могу получить любую. Это не хвастовство – это правда.

Пристроив пустую бутылку на ближайший столик, я повернулся, чтобы пойти и взять ее, когда увидел его. Е*аного Джеймса. Клеющего мою девушку.

Он отвоевал место в баре, она присела рядом с ним, повернувшись к нему. Ее лицо выразило удивление и то, что она сказала, заставило Джеймса откинуть голову и рассмеяться.

К черту это! Будь я проклят, если е*аному Джеймсу удастся украсть ее у меня из-под носа. Я первый ее увидел; по крайней мере, думаю, что первый. К черту все! Кто такой этот Джеймс? До съемок в своем первом фильме прошлой зимой, он участвовал в двух сезонах какого-то молодежного сериала. Я Эдвард-чертов-Каллен и я сделаю Джеймса Картера.

Подойдя к ним, я встал к ней ближе, чем, наверное, следовало.

- Так вот что тебя задержало, Джеймс.

Вздрогнув, он обернулся. Она тоже, ее карие глаза расширились от удивления, когда наши взгляды встретились.

- Эдвард! Вот ты где! Извини, приятель. Я встретил очаровательную Беллу и потерял счет времени.

Я повернулся к ней и выдал самую ослепительную улыбку из своего арсенала. Меня уверяли, что она ослепительна.

- Белла, вот как?

Она моргнула и секунду помолчала. Рассеяно подняла руку и дотронулась до своих губ. Ослеплена. Видите? Я вам говорил. Затем она обрела голос.

- Белла Свон.

- Приятно познакомиться, Белла. Я Эд…

- Ты Эдвард Каллен. Я знаю, кто ты.

Конечно, знаешь. Все знают.

- Твоя репутация бежит впереди тебя, приятель, - Джеймс ухмыльнулся, хлопнув меня по плечу, чуть веселее, чем нужно.

Я адресовал ему убийственный взгляд. Нужно от него избавиться. Немедленно.

- Я ничего не знаю о твоей репутации, - сказала Белла, - просто я смотрела фильмы с твоим участием. Все знают кто такой Эдвард Каллен.

Проклятье, в этой девушке нет ни капли хитрости. Ни следа расчетливости. Должно быть, она только что приехала в Лос-Анджелес.

- Мы с Беллой только-только познакомились поближе, Эдди, а я терпеть не могу останавливаться на полпути. Ты же не будешь возражать, если я отменю наши планы на вечер, правда? – Джеймс придвинулся ближе к ней, уставившись на меня своими глазами-бусинками.

Какого хрена? Он же _не_ _думает_, что выдернет ее прямо из-под меня, ведь так?

- По-твоему, я могу оставить девушку с таким неудачником как ты, в то время как она может провести время со мной? – усмехнулся я, лишь слегка пошутив. Я тоже шагнул к ней ближе, склонил к ней голову и улыбнулся.

Взгляд Беллы метался от меня к Джеймсу и обратно во время нашего маленького противостояния.

- Спасибо вам обоим, но, по правде говоря, я не собираюсь сегодня оставаться ни с кем. И, кажется, мне нужно найти друзей. Уверена, они уже меня ищут. – Белла выпрямилась и отодвинулась от нас обоих.

Она меня отшила? Джеймса тоже, что замечательно. Но _меня? _Она собирается зависнуть со своими скучными подругами вместо того, чтобы провести время с кинозвездой? Кто так поступает?

- Беллз? Хей, вот ты где, детка. Я подумал, что потерял тебя.

Мы с Джеймсом развернулись, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть незваного гостя. Высокий, привлекательный, светловолосый. И очевидно, что он хорошо знает Беллу.

Вот черт.

Занята.

Не то, чтобы это останавливало меня в прошлом. Все зависит от того, как Белла поступит в данной ситуации. Я повернулся и с надеждой посмотрел на нее.

Она задрала свой маленький изящный подбородок и твердым шагом прошла между мной и Джеймсом, прямо к Высокому, Блондинистому и Долговязому типу.

- Привет, Джазз. Я как раз ждала тебя, в баре.

Простите? Ждала его? А я что, типа развлечение? Ни хрена себе. И его зовут _Джазз_? Что это за имя такое дурацкое, Джазз?

Белла взяла Блондинчика под руку, а он наклонился и чмокнул ее в щечку. Она оглянулась на меня и Джеймса, стоящих там, как два идиота.

- Джазз, познакомься, это Джеймс и Эдвард, - сказала она, как будто мы пара неудачников из бара. Она непринужденно, привычно положила свою маленькую ручку на грудь Блондинчика. – Это Джаспер.

Окей, значит, его зовут не Джазз, а Джаспер, что, по моему мнению, не намного лучше.

Джаспер кивнул нам в знак приветствия, взгляд напряженный. Этот придурок явно понял наши намерения.

Мы с Джеймсом кратко кивнули в ответ.

- Было славно познакомиться с вами обоими, - мило прощебетала она, развернулась и ушла с Джаспером.

Это что, правда случилось? Она отшила нас обоих?

Я взглянул на Джеймса, его лицо выражало неверие, злость и ревность. Уверен, я выглядел так же.

Я вдруг почувствовал, что сегодня у меня абсолютно нет настроения провести хоть одну чертову минуту в компании Джеймса.

- Что ж, это провал. Плохо. Она была такой аппетитной, - Джеймс ухмыльнулся вслед Белле. – Но где-то здесь бродит Вики, ты же знаешь, она всегда готова повеселиться. Что скажешь на то, что мы найдем ее и завалимся ко мне?

Я бросил на него быстрый взгляд и почувствовал отвращение. Сегодня я не желал иметь ничего общего с Джеймсом или Вики. Хотя в прошлом мы много чего делали вместе.

- Вообще-то, я искал тебя, чтобы откланяться. Я собираюсь свалить отсюда и поехать ночевать домой.

Джеймс сузил глаза, пытаясь меня прочитать. Затем он, должно быть, решил не нарываться, пожал плечами и усмехнулся.

- Тем лучше, мне больше достанется.

Я развернулся и протолкался сквозь толпу, игнорируя ищущие, полные надежды взгляды. Сегодня вечером я ни с кем не желаю разговаривать. Я собираюсь выбраться на хер отсюда и притвориться, что сегодняшнего вечера никогда не было.

От лица Беллы.

Мое сердце пропустило удар, когда я повернулась и заглянула в его лицо. Конечно, я его узнала. Я хожу в кино, читаю журналы. Все знают, кто такой Эдвард Каллен.

Это я ему и выпалила, прервав его, когда он начал представляться.

Я всегда считала его самым красивым мужчиной на планете. Ну, он же кинозвезда, предполагается, что он должен быть красив. Я была не готова к моей физической реакции на его присутствие во плоти.

Его изумрудно-зеленые глаза… каким образом я не заметила этот оттенок на экране? А эти волосы, великолепные медные сексуальные пряди. Если говорить начистоту, волосы Эдварда Каллена сами по себе были знамениты, но никакие определения в превосходной степени не смогут описать их великолепие. Мои пальцы болели от желания погрузиться в роскошную шевелюру и крепко в нее вцепиться. Одна прядка обольстительно упала на глаза, и он пристально смотрел на меня сквозь нее. А его губы… о, Господи, я никогда не видела таких губ. Мягкие, полные… я практически могла почувствовать их прикосновение к моим губам. К моему ужасному смущению, я даже подсознательно дотронулась до своих губ, в то время как его разглядывала.

Он был ожившим дышащим совершенством. И это совершенство рассматривало меня, как будто собиралось проглотить. Опыта у меня, конечно, маловато, но я не нетронутая девственница. Я узнала этот взгляд. У Джеймса был такой же. Оба включили «Чары, чтобы обаять цыпочек» на полную катушку. Чего я не могла понять, так это почему? Почему из всех мужчин именно Эдвард Каллен стоит здесь и пытается меня закадрить? Это бессмысленно, с какой бы точки зрения я ни рассматривала данную ситуацию.

Затем он перехватил инициативу и начал разговор.

Видно, что он чувствовал свое превосходство над Джеймсом. Он считал, что раз он _Эдвард Каллен_, то Джеймс должен немедленно освободить поле и ретироваться. Дело не в том, что мне понравился Джеймс, и я хотела бы, чтобы он терся около меня; но Джеймс _первый_ познакомился со мной и заказал мне напиток. А Эдварду Каллену позволено прогнать его как надоедливое насекомое? Я так не думаю.

Но Джеймс не спасовал, и вдруг они уставились друг на друга как два стрелка в полдень на Диком Западе. Я чувствовала себя костью, за которую дерутся два больших злобных пса. Наверно, это должно было польстить мне. Большинству девушек, присутствующих здесь, точно польстило бы. Но мне не понравилось. Это не имеет никакого отношения ко мне. Просто Джеймс и Эдвард выясняют между собой свои запутанные отношения дружбы-вражды, а я новая блестящая игрушка, которую они никак не поделят.

К черту эту фигню. У меня болят ноги. Я уже готова идти домой. И по мановению волшебной палочки появился Джаспер и я сбежала с ним, оставив поклонников в недоумении, уставившихся друг на друга, и на Джаспера.

- Что это было, Беллз? – засмеялся Джаспер, обнимая меня за шею и провожая к Эммету и Роуз. – Стоило мне отвернуться, как кинозвезды из-за тебя затевают дуэль!

- Я бы не назвала Джеймса звездой, не тот масштаб, - запротестовала я.

- Но Эдвард Каллен! Пристающий к нашей малютке Белле! Ты играешь по-крупному, милая! – он снова рассмеялся и, удерживая меня за шею, потрепал меня по макушке.

- Отвали, Джазз! Не порть мне прическу!

- Извини. Должен же я подколоть тебя. Вообще-то, я не собирался подходить, ну, в смысле, девушкам же нравятся подобные вещи. Но Роуз наблюдала за вами и она сказала, что ты скоро взбесишься. Она отправила меня на помощь. Я правильно поступил?

Я закатила глаза, - Более чем правильно, хотя поцелуй в щеку был лишним. Признаю, сначала было немного забавно, но затем они начали бить себя в грудь и играть в перетягивание каната, т.е. меня. На самом деле, ко мне этот спор почти не имел отношения. У них какое-то странное противостояние. И, кроме того, не вижу ничего привлекательного в том, чтобы стать только красивой попкой, девушкой-на-одну-ночь для известного актера. Ничего свыше этого я бы не получила. Ни от одного из них.

- Умная девочка. – Джаспер погладил мое плечо.

Девушка-на-одну-ночь. Просто девушка-на-одну-ночь. Я продолжала повторять эту фразу, чтобы не думать о тех удивительных зеленых глазах, растрепанных медных волосах, что мои пальцы зудели от желания потрогать, о его высоких скулах, его губах… ррррррр…

Глупая Белла. Не просто так Эдвард является кинозвездой. Ты действительно думаешь, что ты единственная, кто мечтает запустить лапки в его сексуальную шевелюру? Встань в очередь. А в этой очереди ты будешь стоять за… каждой из присутствующих здесь женщин, а также за теми, кто стоит на тротуаре… и всеми остальными женщинами Лос-Анджелеса, плюс за некоторыми мужчинами. Да, ты его привлекла, но это приведет к одному-единственному результату. А кто хочет оказаться просто безымянной партнершей для секса? Или еще хуже, пешкой в его дурацкой игре с Джеймсом. Ты достойна лучшего.

Чертовски верно. Я достойна лучшего.

И, хелло?? Я тоже немного знаменита! Ну и что, что он не имеет представления, кто я. Может быть, он не смотрит реалити-шоу. К черту! С этого момента я должна перестать думать об Эдварде Каллене.

- Нуууу, кузиночка, - брякнул Эммет, - Ставишь сети на Эдварда Каллена, а?

- Прекращай это, Эм!

- С чего это? – запротестовал он, сбитый с толку, - Мы все это обсуждали.

Розали влепила ему подзатыльник.

- Ты как? – испытующе посмотрела на меня Роуз.

- Все в порядке, – произнесла я с, как я надеялась, беспечной улыбкой, предназначенной показать, что я говорю правду. А мне предназначено перестать думать об Эдварде Каллене.

Хватит.

С этого момента.

Клянусь.

*Хэллоуин – Хэллоуин 31 октября, канун Дня всех святых [All Saints'(Hallows') Day], один из самых популярных детских праздников. Первоначально - праздник душ умерших у кельтов, приходившийся на последний день года по кельтскому календарю, когда, как считалось, на землю выходила всякая нечисть. В этот день дети в маскарадных костюмах и страшных масках ходят по домам и со словами "Откупись, а то заколдую!" [trick or treat] просят сладости или другие подарки. Символы праздника - ведьма на метле и выдолбленная тыква с прорезанными глазами и ртом, внутри которой устанавливается горящая свечка. Непременное блюдо на столе в этот день - тыквенный пирог

*группи – фанатка, поклонница рок- или поп-группы, следующая за группой во всех гастрольных поездках (в надежде вступить в интимную связь с кем-л. участников группы)

*i.m.d.b. - **Internet Movie Database** (**IMDb**, англ. База данных фильмов в Интернете) — крупнейшая в мире база данных и веб-сайт о кинематографе. База данных в значительной степени заполняется добровольцами. В базе собрана информация о более чем 950 тыс. фильмов и телесериалов, а также о 3 млн. актёров, режиссёров и других профессионалов кино.

*Уэст-сайд – west side (традиционно Вестсайд) Часть нью-йоркского района Манхэттен к западу от Центрального парка между 58-й и 100-й улицами. Район начал застраиваться в 1870-е, последним на Манхэттене, когда ввод в строй линии надземки вдоль Девятой авеню упростил сообщение Уэст-сайда с центром и деловой частью Нью-Йорка. В этот период были построены многие здания, ставшие достопримечательностью города: Музей естественной истории и планетарий Хейдена, отель "Ансония" (1899) на Бродвее между 73-й и 74-й улицами, престижные жилые дома "Дакота", " Сенчури апартментс", " Сан-Ремо" (башни-близнецы на Сентрал-парк-уэст) и другие. После Великой депрессии район пришел в упадок, стал местом, где селилась городская беднота и этнические меньшинства. В 1960-х началось обновление района; в частности, на том месте, где снимался фильм "Вестсайдская история", построен Линкольновский центр сценических искусств. До сих пор район отличается пестротой застройки: от памятников архитектуры конца XIX - начала XX вв. и ветхих ординарных построек первой половины XX в. до современной архитектуры

*Таймс - The New York Times (русск. Нью-Йо́рк та́ймс) — одна из наиболее влиятельных американских газет. Как и основная часть американских газет, The New York Times создана как региональное издание. Однако, концепция регионального СМИ не помешала ей стать одной из влиятельнейших газет мира.

*Брандо - Ма́рлон Бра́ндо (англ. Marlon Brando; 3 апреля 1924, Омаха, Небраска — 1 июля 2004, Лос-Анджелес) — выдающийся американский актёр театра и кино. Дважды лауреат премии «Оскар», на которую номинировался в общей сложности восемь раз.

*кинофраншиза – франшиза (фр. franchise — льгота) — право на создание коммерческой фирмы, продажу товаров и оказание услуг в порядке коммерческой концессии. Франшиза в кино – это серия фильмов, объединенные одной темой, права на которые принадлежат определенной кинокомпании. Например, «Человек-Паук», «Пираты Карибского Моря», «Терминатор» и т.д.

*райдер - это список требований, предъявляемых артистом (или группой) организаторам гастрольных выступлений. Фактически, это перечисление всех тех условий, при которых артисты будут чувствовать себя комфортно до, во время и после выступления.


	3. Vicious World

**Vicious****World**

От лица Беллы.

- Белла, - шепнул он низким грубоватым голосом, его горячее дыхание опалило мне шею и вызвало полк мурашек по коже. Его пальцы заскользили вверх по моей грудной клетке, поглаживая снизу грудь, задевая соски.

Я выгнулась, отчаянно желая более полного контакта.

Его колено втиснулось между моими, и мои бедра раскрылись для него. Вес его тела пришпилил меня к кровати… всю меня. Языком он провел дорожку от моего ушка до выемки у основания горла.

Стиснув в кулачках его волосы, я притянула его ближе.

- Эдвард…

Я очнулась, вспотевшая, дрожащая и… возбужденная. Черт возьми! Это было горячо. И неправильно. И жалко. Иметь сексуальные фантазии с участием кинозвезды, хоть бы и с той, с кем я знакома, это просто жалко.

Запиликал сотовый.

Я выпуталась из перекрученных влажных простыней, откинула перепутанные волосы с лица и схватила телефон с прикроватного столика. Звонок из офиса Аро. Я нажала «принять вызов».

- Да?

- Доброе утро, Белла, - голос Хейди звучал слишком уж жизнерадостно для раннего утра. – Я Вас не разбудила?

- Э… нет. Вовсе нет, Хейди. Что случилось?

- Аро интересуется, сможете ли Вы подъехать к нему в офис сегодня около двух?

- О, конечно. Я приеду.

- Великолепно! Машина заедет за Вами в полвторого.

- По правде говоря, Хейди, я могу… - щелчок - … приехать сама.

Окончание фразы она уже не слышала.

Я откинулась обратно на постель. Мне нужен душ. Ледяной.

****

Белла, милая! – воскликнул Аро, как только Хейди открыла дверь и ввела меня в кабинет.

Эммет, Джаспер и Роуз уже были там.

Аро махнул рукой на кожаное кресло, стоящее рядом с его столом. Что странно, обычно я сижу на диване. Но я приземлилась туда, куда он указал.

Я окинула взглядом остальных, выражение их лиц ничего для меня не прояснило. Они так же недоумевали, как и я.

- Итак, Белла, ты уже это видела? – спросил Аро, разворачивая лэптоп ко мне экраном.

Окно браузера открыто на страничке TMZ*.

Там была я… с Эдвардом Калленом.

Фото с того вечера в клубе, два дня назад. Я помню этот момент. Он сказал что-то, придвигаясь ближе, и наклонился ко мне, чтобы я смогла его услышать. Как раз перед тем, как я отказала обоим и ушла с Джаспером. Но кадр был сделан с такого ракурса, что видно было только нас двоих. Во время съемки я моргнула, так что глаза опущены и на лице полуулыбка – это выглядело так… интимно. Создавалось впечатление, что мы вместе, делим какой-то сокровенный момент. Если бы я увидела подобное фото, при этом не имея представления о реальном положении вещей, я знаю, что подумала бы. То же, что и TMZ. Заголовок гласил: «Эдвард Каллен снова вышел на охоту... и поймал в ловушку Лебедя*».

Проклятье!

Это хуже чем отвратительно. Меня затошнило, и я разозлилась. Какой козел ляпнул подобное обо мне? Почему? Кто дал им право? Глаза защипало от подступивших слёз, я закричала, чтобы не зарыдать:

- Аро, все было совсем не так! Клянусь! Ничего… то есть _совершенно_ _ничего_ не произошло!

Аро улыбнулся и поднял руку, прерывая меня:

- Белла, я знаю это. Да и вряд ли это имеет значение. Бог свидетель, никто из Вас не должен давать мне объяснения по поводу своей личной жизни.

Я открыла рот для возражения, но Аро перебил меня.

- Тем не менее, вскоре после появления этого материала в интернете, вчера утром мне позвонили и пригласили на обед, и в результате перед нами открывается интересная перспектива, - он откинулся в кресле, словно приготовился рассказать нам сказку.

- Я не говорил, что посещал юридический колледж? Это правда, хотя жизнь направила меня по совершенно другому пути. Мой друг со времен юридического колледжа тоже оказался агентом в Лос-Анджелесе, достаточно странное совпадение. Если он специализируется на актерах, то а я на музыкантах. Мы остаемся друзьями, хотя вместе нам редко доводится работать. Однако сегодня утром у нас появилась такая возможность.

Аро наклонился вперед и щелкнул по другому окну в браузере. На экране появились фотографии звездных пар, снятые папарацци.

- Вы ведь узнаете эти пары, не так ли?

Он на минуту замолчал, пока мы изучали экран.

- Конечно, - ответил Эмм. – Они хорошо известны. К чему это все?

- Что же, Эммет, для тебя наверняка будет любопытно узнать, что никто из них на самом деле не встречается друг с другом.

Он дал нам минуту переварить полученную информацию, и правильно, эта минута была нам нужна.

- Подождите, - начала я, - так Дженнифер и…

- Да. Фальшивка. – Терпеливо ответил Аро.

- А Том и…, - влез Джаспер.

- Тоже фальшивка, – последовал ответ.

- Но ведь это Ник и Джессика, - воскликнула Роуз.

- Фальшивка.

У нее скривилось лицо, и она тихо пробормотала, - А мне нравилось то шоу…*

Аро бросил на нее взгляд, - Я знаю, дорогая. Всегда грустно узнавать такие вещи.

- Что Вы имеете в виду под словом «фальшивка»? – настаивала я. Мой желудок сжался от дурного предчувствия. У меня абсолютно не было представления, куда нас заведет этот разговор, но то, что мне это не понравиться, было уже ясно.

- Между этими людьми никогда не было романтических отношений.

- Зачем же они притворяются?

- Это происходит по многим причинам. Долгое время причиной притворства явилась необходимость скрыть сексуальные предпочтения одного или обоих участников. Такое случается до сих пор. Иногда это больше формальное соглашение, скажем, для высокорейтингового реалити-шоу. Но в большинстве случаев подобные соглашения случат источником желаемой рекламы. Главное, чтобы обе стороны увидели в этом выгоду.

- Так это происходит повсеместно?

- Достаточно часто.

- Все, что печатают в журналах, все это неправда? – я была растеряна.

- Ох, нет-нет-нет. Ни в коем случае. В Голливуде много настоящих пар. Любовь торжествует даже здесь. Я только пытаюсь открыть Вам глаза на другие, более _креативные_ виды рекламной кампании.

- Рекламная кампания? – я продолжала задавать глупые вопросы. Мой разум уже боялся понять первопричину нашей беседы. А вот задницей я чуяла, что мне она определенно не понравиться.

У Джаспера не было подобного страха. – Переходи к сути, Аро, раскрывай карты.

- Мой друг, Лоран, по случаю является агентом Эдварда Каллена. И вчера, после появления сплетни в интернете, он мне позвонил. Мы вместе пообедали, и он сделал нам очень заманчивое предложение. - Аро замолчал и откинулся в кресле, соединив кончики пальцев, парализовал меня пристальным острым взглядом голубых глаз.

- Ты и Эдвард Каллен. Сделка.

- ЧТО??? – Я вскочила с кресла.

Аро быстро вскинул руку, успокаивая меня. – Пожалуйста, Белла, давай сначала детально обсудим вопрос, прежде чем рубить с плеча.

- Вы хотите, чтобы она продала себя Эдварду Каллену? – взревел Эммет за моей спиной. – Не думаю, что здесь есть, что обсуждать!

- Нет, нет-нет. – Ничто не могло поколебать спокойствие Аро. – Между ними не будет настоящих сексуальных отношений. Если Белла пожелает, он не притронется к ней и пальцем. Может быть, хотя бы дослушаете меня, прежде чем отказываться?

Я оглянулась на остальных. Эммет и Джаспер выглядели напряженными, но держали эмоции под контролем. Роуз была спокойна в ожидании объяснений. Я доверяла Роуз и её интуиции. Если Роуз хотела послушать, тогда и я тоже послушаю.

- Объясните мне все.

Аро одарил меня намеком на улыбку и потянулся за папкой на столе. Он передал папку мне, дрожащими руками я ее взяла. Положила на колени и открыла, просматривая содержимое. Это была подборка статей из журналов и газет, плюс несколько распечатанных из интернета страниц – все об Эдварде.

- Эдвард Каллен – чрезвычайно одаренный актер, возможно, величайший из своего поколения, - начал Аро. – В то же время, он полный придурок. С тех пор, как он появился в Голливуде 4 года назад, он оставляет за собой след разрушений, что шокировало даже видевший многое Голливуд. Думаю, что до него были персоны, которые испытали более грандиозные провалы. Но эти персоны не были настолько талантливы и таким образом, потеря не велика. Степень разрушения не так важна, важен результат. Он прошел путь от самого востребуемого актера до почти безработного. Режиссеры все еще отчаянно жаждут работать с ним, его талант никуда не делся. Но студии не идут на это без очень дорогих страховок к райдеру. В общем, у него огромные проблемы с имиджем. Положение нужно срочно исправлять, иначе он рискует своей карьерой.

Его более чем часто видят в женском обществе, но эти отношения не длятся достаточно долго, чтобы попасть в заголовки газет. Кажется, у Эдварда не бывает постоянной девушки. И вот тут появляется Белла. Ты, моя дорогая, именно то, что нужно Эдварду для убеждения публики, что он снова в седле. Не просто постоянная девушка, которой у него никогда не было, но новая любимица Америки. Девушка, которую каждая мать надеется увидеть рядом со своим сыном.

Эммет хрюкнул, - А кто-нибудь из этих людей вообще тебя _знает_, Беллз?

Я услышала, как рука Роуз пришла в соприкосновение с затылком Эммета. Но не ответила, мой мозг был слишком занят поглощением чертовой информации об Эдварде. Я подозревала, что он плохой мальчик Голливуда, но не думала, что настолько плохой. Пролистывая подборку я читала заголовки… «Каллен замешан в пьяной драке в одном из клубах Лос-Анджелеса», «В машине Каллена обнаружен кокаин», «Актер Эдвард Каллен попал в серьезную автомобильную аварию: госпитализирован с повреждениями, в крови найден алкоголь»… подробный список плохого поведения можно было продолжать до бесконечности. Почему он не загремел в тюрьму или реабилитационный центр – выше моего понимания. Но я догадываюсь, что слава и деньги могут повлиять на многое.

Роуз откашлялась и заговорила:

- А что Белла выиграет от «связи» с Эдвардом?

- Несмотря на все свои прегрешения, - продолжил Аро, - Эдвард все еще очень горячий и желанный гость в Голливуде. А возможно и благодаря им. У него, возможно, существуют проблемы с контрактами, но вот уж точно нет проблем с приглашениями куда бы то ни было. И он все еще один из королевских особ Голливуда. Высшая лига. Сливки общества. Сейчас Белла, а, следовательно, и Вы, очень популярны, но все еще балансируете на лезвии ножа. Шоу закончилось несколько месяцев назад, Вы еще как глоток свежего воздуха. Публика ждет, окажется ли «Затмение» алмазом – долгоиграющей суперзвездой, либо углем – заурядной группой, серой пустышкой. Сейчас Ваша задача – выпустить блестящий альбом, чтобы укрепить доброе имя. Моя же работа состоит в том, чтобы заставить публику обратить на Вас пристальное внимание, когда альбом выйдет. А объединение имен Беллы и Эдварда гарантированно обеспечит внимание к Вашей группе. Люди будут испытывать более чем обыкновенное любопытство, что происходит в случае отношений двух звезд. Ведь Ваша история – это история очень плохого парня, спасенного очень хорошей девушкой, а публика любит добрые сказки с искуплением грехов.

Кажется, Аро закончил перечислять аргументы в поддержку этой… идеи. И как, черт побери, это можно назвать? Мой мозг взрывался от вопросов, и я не была уверена, что конкретно я думаю по поводу всего этого.

- А Эдварду это вообще нужно? Вы с ним разговаривали? – я не успела хорошо узнать его во время нашей первой короткой встречи, но не могла представить его частью подобной игры. Мой желудок неприятно сжался. На секунду показалось, что меня стошнит.

- В этот самый момент Лоран знакомит его с данным предложением. Если согласятся обе стороны, мы начнем действовать.

Судорога неприязни от его холодного отстраненного обсуждения наших потенциальных отношений пробежала по телу. Люди на самом деле так делают? Заключают подобные вежливые деловые соглашения? Как в Зазеркалье. Серьезно. Я с трудом сглотнула и подавила тошноту.

- Что конкретно ей придется делать? – оставьте на долю Роуз уточнять все подробности.

- Сходить на несколько стратегически спланированных обедов в популярных ресторанах, убедиться, что Вас видели и сфотографировали входящими и выходящими вместе. Появиться вместе на нескольких вечеринках, как в «Гейше», сходить на бейсбол или концерт. Несколько раз сопроводить его на разные церемонии награждения и премьеры фильмов, попозировать на красной дорожке – и тому подобные вещи. Связать Ваши имена вместе не займет много времени, затем желтая пресса активизируется и начнет сама выдумывать подробности. Тебя будут спрашивать о нем в интервью, но мы подготовим несколько ответов, которые подойдут большинству вопросов. На самом деле это не сложно. В том, что он подержит тебя за руку и встанет ближе к тебе, не будет ничего… компрометирующего. Конечно, иногда пары выбирают более яркие публичные проявления чувств. Будет зависеть только от Вас, как далеко Вы зайдете и насколько это будет публично.

Я снова вскочила с кресла. Наслушалась. На сегодня с меня достаточно.

- Мне нужно все обдумать. Я же не обязана решать все сейчас, ведь так?

- Конечно, нет, дорогая, - пропел Аро, дотянулся и погладил мои пальцы. Я позволила ему, затем отдернула кисть и скрестила руки на груди. – Иди домой и подумай. Вы должны обсудить это вместе и разобраться в чувствах. Мы поговорим позже.

Я попыталась уверенно улыбнуться, но была слишком ошарашена; кажется, улыбка превратилась в оскал. Повернулась на каблуках и вылетела из офиса. Я не могла дышать в кабинете. Остальные встали со своих мест и последовали за мной. Я пронеслась мимо Хейди, даже не посмотрев на нее, и устремилась к лифтам. Резко нажала кнопку вызова и застыла в ожидании, тут меня нагнали друзья.

Я почувствовала, как Роуз положила руку на мое плечо.

- Ты в порядке? – тихо спросила она.

- Да уж, сейчас слегка выбита из колеи. Слишком много информации за один раз.

- Знаю, - согласился Джаспер. – Кто бы мог подумать, что Ник и Джессика – жулики.

У меня вырвался истерический смех, и напряжение спало. Эммет и Роуз присоединились ко мне. Нужно исправить настроение – предоставьте это дело Джасперу.

- Ну и что ты собираешься делать, кузиночка? – спросил Эммет, держа руки в карманах.

Я тяжело вздохнула. – Знаете, что? Я сейчас очень хочу петь. Мы можем съездить поиграть?

- Мы могли бы поехать в студию и поработать над новой песней, - предложил Джаспер.

- Нет, только не в студию. Никаких студийных записей. Хочется просто повеселиться, как раньше.

- Тогда поехали к нам, - пригласила Роуз. Все наше старое оборудование хранилось у них (да, у них была «комната искусства»). Студия грамзаписи предоставила нам новые инструменты для работы над новым альбомом, так что наше старье из Сиэтла хранилось у Эммета дома. Некоторое время ушло на подключение и установку оборудования, в результате комната стала походить на нашу гостиную в Сиэтле. Я уже чувствовала себя лучше.

- Что будем играть? – спросил Джаспер, настраивая бас-гитару.

- Ооооу, как насчет песни Пинк*? – взволнованно предложила Роуз. – Мы хорошо повеселились, репетируя ее для шоу. Было прикольно! И Эммет задает жару на своих барабанах!

Эммет «заиграл бровями» в ее сторону, сидя за своей барабанной установкой и завертел барабанные палочки вокруг пальцев.

- Отлично, поехали. Отсчет, Эмм, – скомандовал Джаспер.

Это было то, что нужно. На какое-то время я стала сама собой, вся эта голливудская звездная чушь провалилась в никуда. Существовали только я, моя семья и великолепная песня. Чем больше я пела, тем яснее становилось в голове.

Но каждая песня неизбежно заканчивается и я знала, что мы должны поговорить обо всем. Эммет принес пиво, и мы уселись широким кругом на полу. Джаспер положил бас-гитару на колени и пощипывал струны, чтобы занять руки. Это было так привычно – мы вчетвером и разговор сидя на полу. Мы всегда так делали.

- Что ж, Беллз, - начал Эммет, - так как я единственный твой кровный родственник здесь, я должен за тобой присматривать. Что ты думаешь обо всем этом?

- Спасибо, Эмм. – Я потянулась и потрепала его по колену. – Но ты же знаешь, я считаю всех вас моей семьей. И мне бы очень помогло, если бы я знала мнение своей семьи. Эммет?

Собираясь с мыслями, он опустил взгляд и начал отрывать этикетку от пивной бутылки. У Эммета это всегда занимало какое-то время.

- Ну что ж, на первый взгляд эта ерунда кажется противной и неправильной. Но когда Аро объяснил, _что_ на самом деле тебе придется делать, то это не кажется таким уж событием, ведь так?

- И если подобная реклама в самом деле пойдет на пользу группе…, - прошептал Джаспер. Он потер лицо ладонями. – Господи Иисусе, мне даже обсуждать это чертовски неприятно.

- Я знаю, - я теребила в руках уголок ковра. – Гнетущая тема для разговора. Но слова Аро, что мы можем стать заурядной группой, пустышкой, меня взбесили.

Все передернулись. Фраза Аро взбесила всех.

- Но давай проясним одно, Белла, - резко сказала Роуз, - ты не должна делать ничего, я повторю _НИЧЕГО_, что тебе не понравится. Скажи хоть слово, и мы ответим Аро «Спасибо, но нет».

- Конечно-конечно. Но вы все считаете, что стоит попробовать? – мне правда необходимо знать их мнение. Если я увижу глубокое отвращение или даже неодобрение в глазах любого из них, я не смогу смотреть на себя в зеркало.

Они переглянулись и пожали плечами.

- Я думаю, все это не кажется таким уж большим делом. Если ты не против. – Высказался Джаспер.

- В смысле, тебе все равно пришлось бы посещать эти мероприятия в любом случае. Разница в том, что теперь рядом с тобой будет Эдвард Каллен. Большое дело… - объяснил Эммет.

- И множество женщин продали бы душу, чтобы оказаться на твоем месте, - ухмыльнулась Роуз.

Я рассмеялась. Она права. Господи, мне придется проводить время с убийственно роскошным голливудским актером. Чего было так бояться? Ну, обсудит нас пресса, и напечатает много неправды. Это не так уж плохо. Я же не собираюсь притворяться его секс-рабыней или тому подобное дерьмо. Я собираюсь притвориться его девушкой. Его милой, психически нормальной, постоянной девушкой.

В душе я была более чем взволнована своей реакцией на него, насколько привлекательным я его находила, его флиртом со мной. Но бизнес есть бизнес. Я уверена, что он забудет все и будет держать себя по-деловому. Я до смерти надеялась, что и я так смогу.

- Окей, - сказала я, укрепившись в своем решении, - я это сделаю. Давайте позвоним Аро.

* * *

*TMZ – сайт .com . Сплетни и слухи о звездных знаменитостях.

*обыгрывается фамилия Беллы. Swan – лебедь (англ.)

* имеется в виду пара Джессика Симпсон и Ник Лише, принявшие участие в реалити-шоу «Молодожены: Ник и Джессика», в результате которого Джессика Симпсон стала популярной.

*Пинк – Pink или P!nk настоящее имя — Алиша Бет Мур (Alecia Beth Moore) (родилась 8 сентября 1979 года в Филадельфии, США) — американская певица. Родилась в семье ветерана Вьетнамской войны, который разошёлся с матерью будущей звезды, когда девочке не исполнилось и семи лет.

В данном случае имеется в виду песня «So what».


	4. Long Way Down

Глава 4. Long Way Down

От лица Эдварда.

Лениво потянувшись, я развалился в удобном кресле Лорана. Я все еще чувствовал похмелье после вчерашней ночи. Дьявол, после вчерашней ночи я, скорее всего, до сих пор слегка пьян. Но позвонил Лоран и сказал, что есть одно предложение для неотложного обсуждения, и в настоящий момент это все, что мне нужно было слышать. И вот он я, небрит и неряшлив, но присутствую. Я вздрогнул и сообразил, что на мне все еще солнечные очки. Я сдернул их с лица и опустил в карман. Не собираюсь становиться позером, который даже в помещении не снимает очки.

- Что ж, Эдвард, - начал Лоран, пригвоздив меня взглядом к креслу. Он наклонился и поставил локти на стол. Уфф, значит это надолго. Я надеялся, что поводом встречи окажется обычное посещение вечеринки или что-то в этом роде. Так что я смогу появиться в офисе и ни хрена не напрягаться, мы похлопаем друг друга по спине и все счастливы. Но нет, похоже, Лоран настроен на _разговор_.

Лоран - мой агент с моего приезда в Лос-Анджелес, и я постоянно обеспечивал ему занятость, не в лучшем смысле этого слова. Он выглядел намного старше, чем при нашей первой встрече. Кофейного цвета кожу изрезали морщины, в коротких черных волосах появилась седина и гусиные лапки в уголках глаз. Я невольно задумался, не являюсь ли причиной этих изменений.

- Что ж, Лоран, - парировал я, улыбнувшись, в попытке ослабить напряжение. Не сработало.

- Настало время поговорить начистоту, Эдвард. – Ой-ой. Это совсем не хороший признак. – У тебя, мой друг, проблема.

- Господи Иисусе, Лоран, я тебе в прошлый раз сказал. Я не наркоман и не алкоголик. – Возразил я.

Он поднял руку. - Я знаю-знаю. Я верю тебе. Правда. Это не та проблема, которую я хочу поднять. Я говорю о проблеме твоего имиджа.

- Пошли его на хер, этот имидж, - обреченно прорычал я.

- Ты это уже сделал за меня, Эдвард. – Тихо сказал он. Ой. Он был, как бы, прав.

- Ты, конечно же, в курсе, что стал почти безработным в этом городе.

Я вздохнул и выглянул в окно.

- Они все козлы. Если бы у меня был сценарий, я бы сделал всех. Ты же знаешь, я соберусь.

- Скажем так, ты прав. Проблема в том, что сценария не будет, пока ты не докажешь, что справишься. В свете этого, я разработал стратегию… для реанимации твоего имиджа.

Я осторожно взглянул на него, - Ну, давай послушаем.

- Во-первых, ты сказал, что соберешься ради нового сценария? Что ж, реанимация твоего имиджа и есть твой первый сценарий. Так что ты соберешься уже с этого момента. Ведешь себя прилично. Больше никаких неприятностей.

- Окей, хорошо. Но, честно говоря, Лоран, я же не ищу проблем. Я просто живу своей жизнью, тусуюсь, и они сами меня находят.

- Ну что же, в таком случае мы должны обратить внимание как раз на часть «живу своей жизнью и тусуюсь». Тусуешься с кем-то, похожим на Джеймса Картера? Это привело к чему-то кроме неприятностей? Ты зависаешь в клубах каждую ночь, Эдвард. Пора попробовать что-нибудь другое… с _кем-нибудь_ другим.

Я выпрямился и уставился на него.

- К чему это ты клонишь?

Он глубоко вздохнул и опустил взгляд на кисти рук, лежащие на поверхности стола. Приподнял очки в темной оправе, потер глаза кончиками пальцев, и опустил очки на место. Вытянул лист бумаги из кипы на столе и передал мне.

Я его взял, развернул, чтобы прочитать написанное. Это была распечатка с TMZ… на фото я и та девушка из клуба… Белла ее зовут. При виде ее лица я почувствовал спазм в желудке. Я все еще думал о нашей встрече больше, чем следовало. Прочитал заголовок над фотографией: «Эдвард Каллен снова вышел на охоту... и поймал в ловушку Лебедя». Я не понял ни черта, и не видел смысла в демонстрации фотографии. Ну, кадрил я девчонку в клубе. Это что, преступление?

- Что это значит?

- Ты не знаешь, кто она?

- Девушка, которую я встретил пару ночей назад в клубе. Мы поболтали пару минут, и она ушла со своим парнем.

Лоран протянул мне еще один лист бумаги, копию статьи из Variety*. Заголовок кричал: «Затмение» берет 1-й приз в шоу America's Next Great Band.» А под заголовком размещено глянцевое цветное фото «Затмения», с Беллой Свон в центре. Блондинчик стоял за ее спиной. Ее траханный согруппник.

- Думаю, ты слишком много гуляешь, чтобы смотреть телевизор, - улыбнулся Лоран, - ее группа выиграла конкурс несколько месяцев назад. Сейчас они на гребне волны. А эта девушка - любимица Америки.

Ффух, Белла оказалась звездой. Каким дьяволом я это упустил? Она не вела себя, как любая другая знаменитость, - вот каким.

- Лоран, спрашиваю еще раз, в чем смысл всего этого?

- Ну, увидев вчера в интернете эту вульгарную статью, я позвонил старому другу по юридическому колледжу, Аро Корту. По случаю, он представляет «Затмение». И возможно, мы могли бы разработать… соглашение. Мисс Свон в настоящий момент пользуется любовью в нашей стране. Она – пример того, как девушка из маленького городка может поймать удачу за хвост и достичь звезд. Она цельная натура, милая и неиспорченная. Короче говоря, она полная противоположность тебе и воплощает в себе все, что тебе так отчаянно необходимо.

Тут до меня дошло, и я вскочил с кресла, как подстреленный.

Нет. Не может быть, мать вашу!

Я швырнул вырезки на стол.

- Пошло все на хер, Лоран! Послушай, я знаю, что вы, парни, обтяпываете подобные делишки для повышения статуса звезд. Я в курсе, как происходить подобное дерьмо. Но я в этом не участвую, ясно? Иисусе, какого хрена мне это надо? На кой черт мне сдалась какая-то гребаная «фальшивая» подружка? Я могу выйти из этого здания и получу полдюжины женщин еще до того, как сверну за угол.

- Согласен, ты сможешь снять полдюжины девок для траха, Эдвард, - спокойно парировал Лоран, - чего ты не сможешь, так это получить любимицу Америки в качестве подружки. А это именно то, что тебе нужно.

Осознание того, что он сказал, что есть женщина, которую я получить не могу, подействовало на меня, как ведро ледяной воды. Он был прав, Белла сбежала от меня в том клубе. Это бесило. Я открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, и захлопнул его, так как ничего не смог выдавить из себя. Я тяжело осел в кресло. Секунду пялился на свои руки, выдохнул и посмотрел на него

- Объясни, зачем мне это?

- Тебе нужны две вещи. Тебе нужна она и нужно стать человеком, который сможет получить такую девушку, как она. Люди должны увидеть тебя изменившимся и покоренным, покоренным милой «девушкой-соседкой». Никаких больше клубов, пьянок и наркотиков, и траха на заднем сиденье лимузина. Вместо этого ты пригласишь свою милую девушку на ужин. Ты держишь ее за руку, помогаешь выйти из машины. Ты не являешься на красной дорожке вручения премии Оскар вдрызг пьяным и небритым, как на прошлогоднем фиаско. Ты наведешь лоск и будешь трезв как стеклышко, под руку со своей красивой маленькой подругой в прелестном платье. Ты приветлив с репортерами и позволяешь себя сфотографировать. Ты идешь с ней за покупками, вы идете на бейсбол…

- Бейсбол?

- Это любимое времяпровождение Америки, Эдвард, - без тени иронии произнес Лоран.

Я вздохнул и рухнул в кресло, снова уставившись в окно. Я понимал, что Лоран прав. Я понимал логику его «решений». Я просто не мог поверить, что докатился до подобного. Я, Эдвард-чертов-Каллен,.. с фальшивой подружкой. Потому что я слишком облажался, чтобы самостоятельно заполучить такую хорошую девушку. Я видел ее лицо, я смотрел, как она уходит от меня. Я на самом деле не смог ее заинтересовать. Я жалок.

И я окажусь перед дилеммой! Иисусе. С одной стороны, она не вызывает неприязни. Я ясно помню свою первую реакцию на ее появление. Такое не каждый день случается. С другой стороны, если она будет моей фальшивой подружкой, это наложит табу на _настоящее_ веселье. Аххх, кого я, к черту, пытаюсь обмануть? То, что я желаю, в любом случае не произойдет. Ведь в «Гейше» она меня отшила и удалилась с…

- Хей, а как насчет Блондинчика?.. То есть, ее парня?

- У нее нет парня. Аро уверил меня, что у нее не имеется личных привязанностей, могущих послужить препятствием.

Ффух, он не ее парень? Ну, возможно они это называют по-другому. В любом случае, они были слишком близки для простых дружеских отношений. Как бы то ни было, думаю, это не мое дело.

- А она хочет этого? Ее кто-нибудь спросил? Любимица Америки может оказаться слишком честной и безгрешной для фальшивого любовника. – Я не смог до конца убрать сарказм в голосе.

- Сегодня днем Аро должен был обсудить с ней этот вопрос. Мы с ним поговорим позже. Значит ли это, что ты согласен, если она не против?

Я уронил голову на руки и уставился в пол.

- Ты считаешь, что это то, что нужно? Это сработает?

- Если СМИ это осветят, а я уверен, что они осветят. И если общественность это скушает. От вас обоих будет зависеть успех предприятия. Тогда да, это очень поможет.

Я потер глаза и переносицу.

- Окей, ладно. Я это сделаю.

Лоран прочистил горло, сделал паузу…

- Эдвард, есть еще кое-что.

- Даааа?

- Это касается твоего поведения, когда ты _НЕ _будешь с мисс Свон.

- А что о нем говорить?

- Ну, факт наличия любимицы Америки в качестве твоей девушки не сможет восстановить твою репутацию, если тебя увидят развлекающимся за ее спиной и поймают на измене.

Я тяжело вздохнул. Охрененно замечательно. Не только моя «девушка» не будет меня трахать, но и никто другой тоже не будет. Какого дьявола я позволил ситуации докатиться до подобного?

- Заметано, - я поднял вверх два пальца, - я теперь траханный бойскаут.

- Рад это слышать.

- Так что нужно делать?

- Что ж, сегодня я поговорю с Аро, узнаю ответ мисс Свон. Если она согласна, мы организуем свидание. Для начала что-нибудь простое, может быть обед.

Ничего не ответив, я просто рассеяно кивнул, глядя в окно. Я чувствовал себя глупо и дерьмово и мечтал об окончании этой встречи.

Лоран толкнул в моем направлении папку и маленькую черную коробочку. - Я взял на себя смелость сделать подборку статей о мисс Свон. И записал весь сезон шоу America's Next Great Band тебе на ай-под. Советую уделить немного времени, чтобы подготовиться и узнать свою первую девушку.

Я встал, небрежно схватил пакет со стола и вышел. Оказавшись в безопасности салона своей машины, я швырнул пакет на заднее сиденье и забыл о его существовании. Как бы я хотел так же легко забыть последние полчаса.

* * *

*Variety – еженедельный журнал, освещающий события индустрии развлечений. Основан в Нью-Йорке в 1905 году. Daily Variety, ежедневное издание, было основано в 1933 г. в Лос-Анджелесе, из-за усилений позиций киноиндустрии.


	5. The battle of who could care less

**The battle of who could care less.**

От лица Беллы.

- Скажи еще раз, чтобы я перестала дергаться. Ты уверена, что все в порядке? – голос Роуз в телефонной трубке звучал ровно и спокойно, но мы знакомы слишком давно, чтобы не услышать в нем участие. На сегодня назначено мое первое «свидание» с Эдвардом, и Роуз позвонила для последнего, контрольного, разговора.

- Я в порядке, Роуз. В самом деле, насколько плохо все может закончиться? Рассмотрим худший вариант – мы возненавидим друг друга, моя задача в этом случае – жевать и пытаться не скалиться в объектив папарацци. Хей, вспомни, я пережила выпускной бал с Майком Ньютоном. Сегодня хуже точно быть не может. И, по крайней мере, я уверена, что Эдвард будет держать руки при себе, в отличие от Майка.

Это заставило ее рассмеяться. – Ты уже оделась? Нужна моя помощь?

Захихикав, я глянула на гардеробную. – Наверное, мне следовало бы принять твою помощь, но я справлюсь. В любом случае, спасибо.

- Хочешь, чтобы я пошла с тобой? Я пойду, если нужно.

- Роуз, это уже будет перебор. Последнее, что мне нужно – привести _лучшую подругу_ на мое _свидание_. Это будет выглядеть ооочень странно.

- А, ты права. Забудь. Во всяком случае, позвони любому из нас, если встреча обернется кошмаром, и мы все приедем на помощь. Окей?

- Окей.

- И для тебя же лучше позвонить мне, как только вернешься домой, и рассказать мне все.

- Заметано. – Я услышала жужжание дверного звонка. – Хей, Роуз, я должна идти. Кто-то пришел.

- Он уже здесь??

- Нет, слишком рано. Это наверно доставка, или что-то в этом роде.

Вырвав у меня обещание отчитаться о свидании, Роуз наконец-то повесила трубку, и я побежала к входной двери.

- Привет, Белла? – прощебетала малышка, которую я обнаружила на ступеньках. – У тебя нет забора или даже ворот в конце подъездной аллеи, - повернувшись, она указала на дорогу. – А также нет зуммера.

- Эм... нет, думаю, я не…

- Любой может подойти и позвонить в твою дверь.

- Ну, да, я так думаю, но…

- Но любой спятивший сталкер может прийти и заговорить с тобой!

Я замолчала и попыталась сформулировать ответ, соображая – возможно я смотрю на одного из них. Но прогнала эту мысль. Эта девушка не выглядела как спятивший сталкер. Она выглядела невероятно крохотной и невообразимо красивой, с нежной фарфоровой кожей и огромными голубыми глазами, оттененными короткими искусно взъерошенными черными волосами. Она была одета в короткую юбчонку и очень дорогую на вид яркую цветастую блузу на бретелях. И черные лодочки на высоченных каблуках. Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в одежде, но даже я могу узнать характерные красные подошвы от Кристиана Лубутена*. Безумные сталкеры не носят туфли за тысячу долларов.

- У меня еще не было неприятностей со сталкерами, мисс…?

Она в шоке распахнула глаза, и ручки взлетели ко рту.

- О Господи! Извини! Ты же понятия не имеешь, кто я такая, ведь так? Я проскочила мимо церемонии знакомства, да? Прости, иногда мои мозги не успевают за ртом. Ну, вообще-то это постоянно происходит.

- Ничего, - рассмеялась я, потому что она была так занята извинениями, что забыла представиться, что снова забыла это сделать. Я просто смотрела на нее с минуту, ожидая, когда же до нее дойдет.

- О Господи! Я опять это сделала! Элис! Я – Элис!

Отсутствие выражения на моем лице, должно быть, дало ей понять, что ее имя ничего для меня не значит.

- Элис _Каллен_, сестра Эдварда, - быстро добавила она.

- Ох! Привет. Я не знала, что у него есть сестра.

- Есть, также я являюсь его неофициальным личным помощником и стилистом. Господь свидетель, я никогда не взвалю на себя эту ношу официально. Эдварда задержали дела, и он поздно приедет домой. Еще ему нужно будет почистить перышки и переодеться, а ты живешь в совершенно противоположном направлении от ресторана, куда он тебя ведет, что, скорее всего, задержит вас еще больше, так что я вызвалась заехать за тобой и…

- Он послал свою _сестру_, чтобы привезти меня на свидание? – перебила я недоверчиво.

- Нет-нет. Я вызвалась сама. Ну, больше похоже, что я вмешалась и «захватила власть». На самом деле, мне нужен был предлог, чтобы встретиться с тобой. – Она прекратила оглядывать меня с ног до головы. – И, очевидно, помочь тебе собраться.

Следовало обидеться, но непостижимым образом это сумасшедшее маленькое торнадо полностью меня обезоружило. Каким образом у Эдварда оказалась такая изящная и очаровательная сестра?

Я попятилась от двери. – Может быть, войдешь?

Она улыбнулась мне и я, наконец, увидела сходство между ними в ослепляющей улыбке. Элис прошла мимо меня, направляясь в спальню, мне же оставалось только следовать за ней.

- Ну, - сказала она, стоя перед моей гардеробной, уперев ручки в бедра и с крайним сосредоточением на лице. – Что ты собираешься сегодня одеть?

- Я еще не решила.

- Белла! – она выстрелила в меня недоверчивым взглядом, - Такие вещи нужно планировать! Нам еще необходимо сделать прическу и макияж… Окей, посмотрим…

Я махнула рукой в направлении гардеробной. – Чтобы составить гардероб, для меня наняли стилиста сразу после победы в шоу. Но, честно говоря, я так и не надела большинство вещей. Мне ничего не идет.

Элис нахмурилась, перебирая вешалки. – Ничего удивительного. Эта стилист для кого покупала наряды? Для Пэрис Хилтон*? Уфф. Это совсем не твой стиль. Стоп, а вот с этим я могу что-нибудь сделать. – Она кинула выбранную одежду на кровать и продолжила раскопки.

Все, что оставалось на мою долю, это расслабиться в кресле и отдаться на волю сил природы в лице Элис, мечущейся по комнате. Она была шустрой, как электровеник, и наверняка более чем капельку сумасшедшей, но мне она уже нравилась – ничего не могла собой поделать. Как бы я хотела, чтобы и Роуз с ней познакомилась.

Наконец, она нашла черные кожаные брюки-сигареты и темно-голубую шелковую блузку с вырезом в складочках, которые она посчитала приемлемыми. Элис также остановила свой выбор на паре черных кожаных открытых лодочек с вырезом на носочке. Я попыталась объяснить ей отсутствие у меня даже зачатков природной координации и у что ее брата в перспективе серьезные телесные повреждения после целого вечера рядом со мной и каблуками. Но она не услышала моих протестов. Она пробормотала что-то об уроке хождения на каблуках и ринулась инспектировать мою коллекцию косметики.

В итоге она усадила меня, накрутила волосы на крупные термобигуди и подступила ко мне с темно-серой подводкой для глаз.

- Хей, Белла?

Мы только что с ней познакомились, но я уже могла узнать подобный тон. Ей что-то было от меня нужно.

- Даааа?

- По правде говоря, одежда в твоем шкафу просто ужасная. Ты не будешь сильно возражать, если… Ну, могу я подобрать для тебя одежду? Пожалуйста?

Она была так взволнована подобной перспективой, которую лично я находила неприятной – для меня нет пытки хуже шопинга, что я не нашла в себе силы ее расстроить.

- Конечно, Элис. Так мило с твоей стороны. Спасибо, - она практически подпрыгивала от восторга.

Теперь наступила моя очередь задавать неловкие вопросы, так как я не имела представления, насколько Элис в курсе реального положения дел.

- Элис, ты же знаешь, что это не… Ну, что мы на самом деле не…

- Что вы с Эдвардом притворяетесь? Конечно. Даже если бы он не сказал мне об этом, а он сказал, я бы сама догадалась. Потому что у Эдварда _не бывает_ подружек.

Ох.

- Ох, никогда?

- Ну, когда мы посещали старшую школу, было несколько. Хотя уже тогда он был шлюхой мужского рода. И может быть, когда он жил в Нью-Йорке, я точно не знаю. Но с тех пор, как мы переехали в Лос-Анджелес и это всё… - она взмахнула рукой, одним жестом охватив Лос-Анджелес, Голливуд и киноиндустрию целиком, - …случилось, нет, ни разу.

Должно быть, она увидела выражение моего лица, - смех Элис звучал как звонкий колокольчик.

- Ой, не пойми меня неправильно, он не страдает от недостатка женского внимания. Он просто не подпускает их близко и достаточно надолго, чтобы кого-то назвать своей девушкой. И он _никогда_ не заморачивается подобными вещами… ужин, свидания… Да уж, публика наверняка заметит разницу.

Наверно, я все еще выглядела ошеломленной, или жалкой, или все вместе, потому что она торопливо продолжила:

- Пожалуйста, не суди его слишком строго! Мой брат – хороший парень, правда хороший. Просто карьера в кино сделала его… обезумевшим. Он на самом деле хочет снова встать в строй. Обещаю, он будет вести себя хорошо. И бьюсь об заклад: ты именно то, что ему нужно.

Тот факт, что у Эдварда Каллена имеется такая замечательная и преданная сестра, поднял Эдварда в моих глазах. Должно быть, в нем остались крупицы хорошего, чтобы заслужить высокую оценку своей сестры.

Элис закончила накладывать макияж и взбивала мои длинные завитые волосы, когда снова раздался дверной звонок. Даже не успев встать со стула, я услышала звук открывшейся двери и голос Джаспера:

- Беллз? Ты еще здесь?

Господи, Джаспер когда-нибудь слышал о праве на личное пространство? Хотя, кого я пытаюсь обмануть? По отношению друг к другу у нас этого и в помине не было. Мы слишком давно знакомы, плюс несколько лет совместного проживания стерли то, что мы могли бы назвать личными границами. На самом деле я ничуточки не удивилась, что Джаспер вошел в дом без приглашения. Меня бы больше поразило, если б он ждал, пока я дверь открою.

- Проходи сюда, Джазз! – прокричала я. Элис послала мне вопросительный взгляд. Я прошептала, - Согруппник.

Он прошел сквозь дом и начал громко болтать еще не доходя до спальни.

- Я ехал к Эммету через твой район и решил проверить, все ли готово к великому свиданию. Эм вызвал меня на Состязание Гитаристов. Серьезно, о чем думает этот чувак? Он же знает, что я всегда надеру ему…

Джаспер завернул за угол, вошел в спальню и застыл при виде нас с Элис. Строго говоря, он остановился как вкопанный при виде Элис. И я чертовски уверена, что если земля вдруг разверзнется и поглотит меня, Джаспер этого прискорбного события не заметит.

- Привет, Джаспер. Это Элис, сестра Эдварда. Она помогает мне собраться. Элис, это Джаспер. Мы с ним вместе играем в «Затмении».

Я взглянула на Элис, во время знакомства она смотрела на Джаспера с такой же неприкрытой напряженностью.

Черт побери! Я читала, что подобное дерьмо случается с людьми, но в действии никогда не видела. И я _никогда _не видела подобное выражение на лице Джаспера, ни разу за годы знакомства. Между ними заискрило такое сумасшедшее напряжение, что я чуть не извинилась и оставила их наедине.

Я откашлялась, напоминая, что никто из них не ответил на представление. Джаспер отмер первым.

- Прошу прощения. Дааа… Джаспер. Приятно познакомиться, Элис. – Он шагнул вперед и нерешительно протянул руку для приветствия. Блин, он нервничает из-за простого _рукопожатия_! Вот уж позже я ему это припомню.

Элис собралась с силами и протянула свою маленькую ручку. Затем она сверкнула своей сногсшибательной мозгоразжижающей дразнящей калленовской улыбкой, и я побоялась, что Джаспер кончит прямо в штаны. О боже, можно доставать столовые приборы… Джаспер готов!

С минуту они стояли, оцепенело уставившись друг на друга, и сжалившись, я совершила последний до нашего с Элис отправления вояж в ванную . Я тянула время как могла, надеясь, что Джаспер все-таки окажется мужчиной и заговорит с ней. Да и мне нужна была эта последняя минутка, чтобы настроиться на предстоящую встречу. Осмотрев себя в зеркале в полный рост, я должна признать, что Элис знает свое дело. Даже на мой взгляд конечный результат оказался очень даже ничего. Как бы я ни ненавидела каблуки, благодаря им мои ноги выглядели просто великолепно. И тесные черные брюки не вызывали дискомфорта; таковы были мои мысли, пока я изучала собственную попку в зеркале. Я все еще чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, что придется находиться рядом с таким мужчиной как Эдвард Каллен, при этом притворяясь его _подружкой_; но если пресса попадется на удочку – можно и потерпеть.

Я оставалась в ванной как могла долго, но если мы не выедем в ближайшее время, то я опоздаю на встречу с Эдвардом. Когда я вернулась в спальню, Джаспер и Элис стояли рядом… более чем на близком расстоянии… и тихо разговаривали. Хорошая работа, Джазз!

- Эммм, Элис, думаю, мы должны выезжать.

- Ой! – она быстро отошла от Джаспера и засуетилась, - Я хотела помочь вам, ребята, и именно я тебя задержала! Ты права, пора ехать.

Она растерянно махнула перед лицом маленькими ручками и заметалась по комнате, запихивая свои вещи в сумку.

- Проводишь нас, Джазз? – ненавязчиво поинтересовалась я.

Он развернулся и встретился со мной взглядом впервые с момента появления. Ах, парниша! Ты увяз по уши. Мордочка у тебя, как у трогательного щенка. Что ж, нужно не забыть взять у Элис номер ее телефона, на случай если этот идиот не удосужился сделать это самостоятельно. У меня такое чувство, что Элис скоро станет неотъемлимой частью всех нас.

Я смерила его выразительным взглядом. – Увидимся завтра в студии, Джазз?

Он моргнул, словно очнулся от сна, - Да, студия. Увидимся там.

Посмотрел на Элис. – Чрезвычайно рад встретиться с тобой, Элис.

Она опустила взгляд, затем взглянула на него сквозь густые длинные черные ресницы и одарила его улыбкой. - Мне тоже приятно познакомиться с тобой. Надеюсь, увидимся как-нибудь?.. Ну, может в компании с Беллой и Эдвардом?

На лице Джаспера словно солнышко выглянуло из-за туч. – Дааа, уверен в этом. До скорого!

Иисусе, эти двое были такими чертовски сладкими, что у меня зубы заныли.

Провожая нас до машины Элис, Джаспер умудрился не коситься, и бросил на девушку последний долгий взгляд только прежде чем забраться в собственную машину.

Вскоре мы с Элис направлялись к дому Эдварда.

Вначале мы сидели молча: я потихоньку сходила с ума из-за Эдварда, Элис впала в коматозное состояние из-за Джаспера.

В конце концов, я решила нарушить тишину. Уверена, Элис ужасно хочет поговорить.

- Знаешь, мы с Джаспером знакомы с пяти лет. Разве не странно?

Личико просияло, и она повернулась ко мне с жадным интересом.

- Правда? Да уж, долго. Он… интересный. – Видно она употребила определение «интересный» за неимением другого лучшего описательного прилагательного. Затем личико помрачнело, как будто она вспомнила что-то неприятное. – А вы с ним…?

- Я и Джаспер?? Ни за что! Никогда! Он мне как брат. Я говорю серьезно.

- О, я просто удивилась, что он запросто вошел к тебе домой.

Я усмехнулась. – Ну да, мы дружим настолько давно, что стерлись все границы личного пространства. В самом деле, смешно. Однажды он вломится и наткнется на какую-нибудь смущающую сцену. И пожалеет!

- Так вы, ребята, росли вместе… где?

Оставшаяся часть поездки обернулась Кратким Изложением Истории Жизни Джаспера Хейла, что только усилило одержимость Элис, а также отвлекло меня от размышлений.

Мы прибыли на место, по крайней мере, так сообщила Элис. Все, что было доступно моему взору – это высокая кирпичная стена, тянущаяся по всей длине улицы с одной стороны. Короткая подъездная дорожка упиралась в высокие черные железные ворота. Элис высунулась из окна и набрала код на панели. Ворота автоматически распахнулись.

Ни фига себе. Не могу поверить, что он живет в подобном месте. А ведь сам дом я еще даже не видела.

Мы проехали в ворота и устремились по извилистой аллее, обсаженной с обоих сторон рядами высоких копьевидных деревьев. Но далеко ехать не пришлось – Эдвард встретил нас на полпути. Он стоял, прислонившись к капоту серебристой машины… Это что, Вольво? Серьезно?... скрестив руки на груди. Он выглядел скучающим и сердитым. А еще он выглядел ошеломительно, в черных брюках и темно-красной рубашке, с обнаженной шеей и закатанными рукавами. Темные Ray Bans* скрывали глаза. Невольно при виде Эдварда в животе будто замахали крыльями сотни бабочек. Мне действительно, _действительно_ нужно прекращать так реагировать. И как бы там ни было, какого черта он хочет показать, встречая нас на подъездной дороге? Что он не желает видеть меня около своего дома и тому подобное? Ррр, я уже раздражена, еще даже не выходя из машины.

Элис притормозила рядом с ним, выскочила из машины, подбежала к брату и обхватила руками за талию. Он отстранился от машины и, обняв ее за хрупкие плечи, поцеловал в макушку.

- Хей! Осторожней с прической! – она шутливо шлепнула его, он усмехнулся. Господи, он прекрасен, когда счастлив. Очень жаль, что подобное, кажется, случается редко.

- Тааак, - улыбнулась Элис, показывая на меня - я в это время выбиралась из машины. – Я ее привезла, при полном параде. Разве она не замечательно выглядит?

Улыбка, адресованная Элис, мгновенно испарилась, лицо помрачнело. Краткий взгляд и ответ, - Да, мило.

Затем он обратился ко мне, ноль эмоций в голосе. – Готова ехать?

Я почувствовала себя невидимкой. Мог, по крайней мере, притвориться, что рад. Я сглотнула комок в горле. Кажется, сегодня будет долгий ужасный вечер. Но я большая девочка, справлюсь. Расправив плечи, я обошла обе машины и нацелилась на пассажирское сиденье Вольво.

- Готова, как никогда, - ответила, не смотря на него. – Хей, Элис? - Я позвала ее поверх крыши машины. – Спасибо за помощь… было весело.

Элис снова ослепила меня убийственной улыбкой – Да, было забавно. До скорого? Я могу тебе завтра позвонить?

Я улыбнулась в ответ. – Конечно, было бы здорово.

Глубоко вздохнула и опустилась на сиденье. Ну, что бы сегодня ни случилось, Элис вне игры. А это уже не так плохо.

* * *

*Кристиан Лубутен – (англ. Christian Louboutin, родился в 1964 году в Париже, Франция) — французский дизайнер-модельер обуви. Является обладателем тонкого вкуса, что было заметно уже на раннем этапе творчества дизайнера, школьные тетради которого пестрели эскизами моделей обуви. Модели, выполненные из экзотических пород кожи, страз Сваровски и ручного кружева - по праву можно назвать произведением искусства.

*Пэрис Хилтон - Пэрис Уитни Хилтон (англ. Paris Whitney Hilton; 17 февраля 1981, Нью-Йорк) — американская фотомодель и актриса, бывшая наследница семейного бизнеса — крупнейшей в мире сети отелей Hilton. В последнее время также выступает в качестве певицы и писательницы. Известность ей принесли телесериал «Простая жизнь» (в котором она сыграла с подругой Николь Ричи) и скандальная светская жизнь.

*Ray Bans – всемирно известная марка солнцезащитных очков.


	6. Too famous to get fully dressed

**Too famous to get fully dressed**

От лица Эдварда.

Белла опустилась на пассажирское сиденье, а я на место водителя. Положив руки на руль, я глубоко вдохнул и повернул ключ зажигания. Вот и всё. Пора начинать безумство. Я не видел Беллу с той ночи в клубе, мы даже не разговаривали. Лоран и Аро уладили и обсудили детали между собой. Теперь мы как в ловушке заперты в этой неловкой и нелепой ситуации, и я не имею ни малейшего представления как мы проведем следующие несколько часов.

Раскладывая по полочкам наше «соглашение», мне были ясны мои мотивы, я понимал свою выгоду. Менее ясна для меня выгода Беллы. Ей не нужна «реабилитации» как мне, у нее незапятнанная репутация. Отношения со мной не укрепят ее имидж, скорее наоборот. Единственное, до чего я смог додуматься, это то, что я - признанная звезда первой величины, причем уже несколько лет, а она новенькая звездочка, знаменитость этого месяца. Должно быть, она стремится укрепить свои позиции и перейти в высший пантеон королевства Голливуд, встречаясь с одним из небожителей. Эта мысль меня расстроила, поскольку при нашей первой встрече Белла не казалась частью того запачканного честолюбивого мира. Меня тогда потрясла ее искренность и безыскусность. Но, дьявол, это же Голливуд. Люди съезжаются сюда ради одной цели - стать знаменитыми. Любыми возможными способами. Очевидно, даже маленькая Белла Свон.

И снова я почувствовал себя дешевым и замаранным. Позволяя этой девушке нагреть ручки на моей славе, я поимею выгоду от ее хорошей репутации. Извращение какое-то.

Мы ехали в полной тишине; я тайком взглянул на нее. Белла наблюдала в окно за проносившимся мимо Беверли Хиллз, лицо ничего не выражает. Должен признать, Элис была права. Белла выглядит изумительно. Черные кожаные брюки обтягивают идеальные ноги, а голубая шелковая блузка обнажает руки и большую часть шеи и груди. Бесконечные мили кремовой кожи, что туманят мой разум.

То, что меня так влечет к ней, значительно усложняет дело. Потому что это бизнес. Но тпру, к какой горячей цыпочке меня НЕ влечет? А ее бы здесь не было, если бы она не была сексапильной. Я так полагаю, что захотел бы переспать с любой девушкой, играющей роль моей подружкой. Что в корне отличает данную ситуацию, так это невозможность действовать под влиянием импульса. Не припомню даже, когда в последний раз я _не_ переспал с женщиной, которая мне понравилась.

Да, я уже говорил, что все это похоже на извращение? А я сломленный облажавшийся мудак?

Наверно, ей надоела неловкая звенящая тишина, а может быть она просто воспитанный человек и почувствовала себя обязанной завязать разговор:

- Ну и… куда мы едем?

- В «Fez». Это в Беверли Хиллз. Французская и марроканская кухня, - кратко ответил я. Я не хотел казаться такой задницей, как-то само собой получалось.

- О, мило. Тебе нравится их кухня?

Я мельком посмотрел на нее, - Никогда там не был. Выбор сделал Лоран. Ресторан открылся в прошлом году, очень популярное место. Все хотят попасть туда. В ожидании знаменитостей снаружи на тротуаре всегда пасутся папарацци. Лоран посчитал «Fez» подходящим началом.

Она снова смотрела вперед, лицо мрачное. Я почувствовал укол вины, что веду себя как придурок. Нужно взять себя в руки.

- Послушай, когда мы приедем, я припаркуюсь на стоянке. Вокруг и у выхода со стоянки всегда дежурят папарацци, так что держись поближе ко мне. Они будут приставать, но скорее всего не дотронуться до тебя.

Я пытался ободрить Беллу, давая представление о том, во что мы ввязались. Думал, она будет признательна. Но взгляд у нее был полон ужаса. Мне следует заткнуться. Может быть, беседа сложиться лучше за столом, пока мы будем обедать и… выпьем. Выпить нужно будет обязательно.

Поездка завершилась в тишине.

Я въехал на парковку и, как и предсказывал, рядом околачивался рой фотографов. Парковка, как и ресторан, являлась частной собственностью, так что единственное место, где они могли к нам приблизиться, это тротуар. Вот тут они и залегли в засаде. Я глубоко вдохнул и заглушил мотор. Бела стиснула руки на коленях и выглядела даже бледнее обычного.

- Ты готова?

- Думаю, да.

- Просто не отвечай им. Мы пройдем сквозь них, не остановимся, пока не зайдем внутрь. Одень очки.

Она моргнула.

- Что?

- Твои очки. Где они?

- Эммм... Я… Ну, я их не взяла.

- Не взяла? – я никогда, никогда! не выхожу из дома без солнцезащитных очков. Они служат щитом в подобных ситуациях. Если на тебе очки, значит, у них может быть ваше фото, но выражение лица они не словят. Похоже, у Беллы очков может вообще не оказаться.

- Хорошо, забудь. Просто смотри в землю и не тормози.

Я открыл дверцу, чтобы выйти, и ее рука тоже дернулась к дверной ручке.

- Нет, подожди меня. Важно сделать все правильно. Я открою тебе дверь.

Она остановилась, подумала секунду и откинулась на сиденье. Я выбрался и быстро обошел Вольво. Я мог слышать толкотню фотографов у изгороди, соперничавших за право увидеть новоприбывших. Должно быть, меня увидели через ограду, потому что я услышал, как один из них завопил, - Джек-пот! Это Каллен!

Да, ублюдки, это я. Подождите, пока не увидите остальное.

Я положил руку на ручку дверцы Беллы, сделал глубокий вдох в качестве подготовки и затем открыл дверь. Она взглянула на меня, пытаясь казаться спокойной, но глаза ее выдавали. Белла была в панике. Какого дьявола? Почему она выглядит такой несчастной? Я думал, она будет в восторге от возможности повисеть на руке кинозвезды. Разве не в этом смысл авантюры? Разве не этого она хотела? Эта девушка – чертова загадка.

Я наклонился, взял ее за маленькую ручку и помог выйти из машины. Прежде чем она струсила, я развернулся и стремительно провел ее через парковку. Как только мы вышли в поле их видимости около въезда, папарацци совсем с катушек съехали. Тротуар являлся общественной зоной, поэтому они толкались и пихались за право сделать лучший кадр. Она начали выкрикивать наши имена, задавать вопросы. Мы встречаемся? Как долго длятся наши отношения?

Белла не отклонялась от курса и шла за мной след в след, изо всех сил сжав мою кисть и смотря строго в землю. Мне показалось, что она споткнулась один раз, но не упала и не притормозила, поэтому я не остановился. Задним умом я осознал, что мне следовало обнять ее вместо того, чтобы тащить за собой, но было уже поздно - мы почти дошли.

Мы добрались до ворот, что вели в маленький сад при входе в «Fez» и нырнули внутрь. Аххх, мгновение тишины. Они не могли последовать за нами сюда, хотя я уверен, что и внутри сидят осведомители желтой прессы в ожидании жареных фактов. Но, по крайней мере, они ведут себя тихо и не лезут в лицо с вопросами.

Парадная дверь распахнулась в приветствии.

- Мистер Каллен? Добро пожаловать в «Fez». Пожалуйста, проходите.

Хостесс* оказалась высокая красивая блондинка, балансирующая в «трахни-меня» туфлях с абсурдно высокими каблуками. Ей было лет 35, наверно, но она очень хорошо сохранилась. Бывшая «хочу–быть-актрисой» девушка. Лос-Анжелес переполнен такими. Она приехала сюда лет в 20, намереваясь стать звездой, но ничего у нее не вышло. И сейчас она работает хостесс в «Fez». При виде меня ее глаза зажглись и взгляд бесстыдно пропутешествовал с ног до головы; улыбка заиграла на блестящих красных губах. Я улыбнулся в ответ.

- Мы так счастливы, что Вы смогли посетить нас этим вечером, - проворковала хостесс. – Я провожу Вас до Вашей кабинки и если Вам что-то понадобится – обязательно дайте мне знать.

Белла терпеливо стояла рядом со мной, руки скрещены на груди. Прищурившись, она посмотрела на хостесс и скорчила рожицу.

- Лучше держи меня за руку, - прошептал я, потянувшись к ней. – Мы еще не избежали внимания прессы.

Мы последовали за плавно покачивающейся попкой хостесс. В ресторане было темно, свечи горели на всех столиках и

стены задрапированы ярким шелком. Вдоль дальней стены располагался ряд кабинок, каждая из которых частично скрыта за яркой прозрачной шелковой портьерой. Это лучшие столики для особых гостей, специально оборудованные для предоставления дополнительного уединения для разных нечестных делишек, но не слишком уединенные, так что публика могла видеть с кем ты там находишься и чем вы занимаетесь. Идеально.

Белла села по центру, а я ближе к выходу. Естественно, сразу же появился официант и я заказал выпивку. Мне нужен алкоголь, и быстро.

В один миг принесли напитки и минуту мы были заняты, потягивая выпивку и устраиваясь поудобнее. Белла просмотрела меню, но без интереса. Когда появился официант, она заказала первое, на что упал взгляд.

Что ж, мы здесь. Выпивка в руке, блюда заказаны, приватность в этом гаремном антураже тоже присутствует. Что дальше? Белла встретилась со мной взглядом, очевидно размышляя о том же.

Я глубоко вдохнул и спросил с поддельным воодушевлением и фальшивой улыбкой:

- Так… откуда ты?

Все так глупо, первое свидание, вопросы, чтобы узнать друг друга. Я съязвил, не ожидал ее ответа. Но она ответила абсолютно искренне. – Из Форкса. Это маленький город в…

- Я знаю, где находится Форкс. – прервал ее я, удивление стерло нахальную улыбку с лица. - Я из Сиэтла.

- О, я не знала об этом. Забавно, но я никогда не думала, что ты _откуда-то_.

- И что это должно означать?

- Просто кажется, что ты всегда жил как сейчас. Ну, знаешь, большая кинозвезда и тому подобное. Тяжело представить тебя юным, частью семьи. Хотя, конечно, я только что познакомилась с твоей сестрой.

Она покачала головой и махнула рукой, меняя тему. – Из Сиэтла, да? Когда ты уехал оттуда?

- Пять лет назад. А ты долго там прожила?

- Да, мы 6 месяцев как уехали. Спустя пару лет после окончания старшей школы мы переехали, чтобы я и Роуз могли пройти курс лекций в Вашингтонском Университете. Так что получается… три года? Для группы в Сиэтле тоже было больше перспектив.

- Кто такая Роуз?

- Она в группе играет на гитаре. А еще есть Эммет, барабанщик, и конечно Джаспер, наш басист, вы встречались.

При упоминании нашей короткой встречи в клубе она посмотрела мне в глаза и слегка покраснела. Нет, серьезно? Белла _покраснела_? Я даже не помню, когда в последний раз я видел женский румянец. Это так сексуально.

После длинной паузы, во время которой я потягивал скотч с содовой, а Белла рисовала картинки на запотевшем стекле бокала, она снова сделала попытку к вежливой беседе.

Она тихо откашлялась. – Так, откуда ты знаешь о Форксе?

- Ну, я слышал это название, ведь я рос в том краю. А затем в колледже я отгонял туда мою тачку, нужно было сделать кое-что особенное. Оказалось, что по какой-то безумной причине один из лучших механиков на Тихоокеанском Северо-Западе живет в Форксе.

Белла опустила глаза и легкая улыбка появилась на ее губах.

- Джейкоб Блек.

- Да, он самый. Ты знаешь его?

- Да, я его знаю.

Ее взгляд не отрывался от поверхности стола и … проклятье… она снова покраснела. Охренеть, не может быть! Белла и Джейкоб Блек. Ха! Я лениво подумал, а как к этому относился Джаспер? Белла не стала развивать тему, и я решил не копать дальше. Ситуация уже довольно неловкая. И я полагаю, что это касается только Беллы.

Наши напитки обновили, хотя Белла едва притронулась к первому бокалу. Я провел рукой по волосам и окинул взглядом ресторан. Тут–то и увидел парня, сидящего за четыре столика от нас. Я понял, кто он, как только взглянул на него. У меня появилась одна злостная и распутная идея, и ухмылка медленно растеклась по моему лицу.

- Хей, Белла, - прошептал я с улыбкой, придвигаясь ближе к ней. – Видишь парня за тем столиком? Не смотри! – я незаметно подбородком указал на него. Она кивнула. – Он из СМИ. Шпионит за нами. Думаю, нам стоит предоставить ему материал для сплетен, ты как считаешь?

Ее глаза расширились от испуга. Иисусе, неужели ей так неприятно, что я к ней прикоснусь? – Расслабься, это ради шоу. Ты в безопасности.

И прежде чем она могла выйти из себя или запротестовать, я перегнулся через нее и уткнулся лицом в изгиб ее шеи.

- Видишь? Ничего особенного, - пробормотал я. Она чуть из кожи не выскочила.

- Ты меня щекочешь! – прошипела Белла.

- Сиди тихо!

- Но мне щекотно, когда ты разговариваешь! – Она извивалась подо мной и пыталась подавить хихиканье.

- Хватит ёрзать! Хорошо, я не буду разговаривать. Я просто повожу носом.

Она начала было жаловаться, но я незаметно скользнул правой рукой к основанию ее шейки и наклонил голову в сторону, предоставляя себе лучший доступ. Провел губами по всей длине шеи, едва прикасаясь к коже. Я собирался просто подурачиться, разыграть представление для шпика и, возможно, подразнить Беллу. Но теперь, когда я сижу, зарывшись лицом в ее волосы, ее цветочный, слегка пряный аромат сводит меня с ума. А ее волосы, чем они пахнут? Клубникой. Это такой простой девический запах. Я привык к женщинам, от которых пахнет целым букетом очень дорогих средств по уходу за телом. Ее обычный клубничный шампунь приводит меня в восторг. А еще это ощущение, когда я прикасаюсь к ней, словно электрический разряд. Я чувствую, как он пробегает по пальцам и вниз по позвоночнику. Это так волнует и опьяняет, я не хочу останавливаться.

Мои пальцы бессознательно ласкали ее затылок и шейку, Белла закрыла глаза. Я медленно провел губами по горлу, прижимаясь сильнее к коже, и когда добрался до впадинки под ушком, запечатлел медленный влажный поцелуй, позволяя губам задержаться на этом местечке. Она сделала долгий прерывистый вдох. Мое собственное дыхание стало неровным.

Мне в самом деле следует это прекратить. Я только хотел повалять дурака, у меня не было намерения начинать что-либо подобное. Но она меня все не останавливала. И это было действительно здорово. И на самом деле я этого хотел. Я хотел прикоснуться к ней так с момента, как увидел.

Я провел дорожку обратно к ее ключицам, на этот раз открытым ртом. Белла обмякла в моих руках. Левой рукой, которая покоилась на ее бедре, я сжал ее и притянул ближе. Дойдя до впадинки у основания горла, погрузил в нее язык и лизнул кожу - она задохнулась. Рукой она гладила меня по спине, затем вцепилась в нее. Я крепче стиснул ее бедро. Я мог провести рукой вверх по телу и почувствовать ее грудь. Или передвинуть руку чуть выше и прикоснуться к ней _там_. Отлично, теперь я тверд как кость. Мои губы пропутешествовали вверх по ее восхитительной бледной шейке и затем от ушка до подбородка, язык легонько скользил по коже. Я мог ее поцеловать, я почти у цели. Весь вечер я смотрел на ее губы и терялся в догадках, каковы они на вкус. И Господи Боже, я так этого хотел.

Я отвел от нее лицо ровно на столько, чтобы встретиться взглядом; ее прикрытые темные глаза посмотрели на меня и резко распахнулись. Спина напряглась и одним движением она отстранилась от меня больше чем на полфута*. Окей, очевидно, сегодня обойдемся без поцелуев.

- Ч-что это было? – она заикалась.

Я поднял руки вверх, пытаясь разрулить ситуацию. – Извини, увлекся. Ты слишком хорошо пахнешь.

Я ослепительно улыбнулся, но это не помогло. В одно мгновение она сбежала на другой конец кабинки.

- Мне нужно в уборную.

Я следил, как она почти бежит через ресторан. А потом я следил за выражением лица каждого козла в этом заведении, который наблюдал, как она идет в комнату для леди.

Оте*итесь, ублюдки. Она моя!

За исключением того, что это не правда. А правда в том, что такая девушка, как она, не станет моей. Это и есть причина дурацкой сделки. Действительно, смешно, если подумать. Я мог бы при желании трахнуть, возможно, любую в этом ресторане, начиная с хостесс, и они были бы готовы, полны желания. Что я сейчас творил с шеей Беллы? Если бы я проделал подобное с хостесс, то через секунду она уже разделась и легла на спинку. Но Белла… она вышла из себя и сбежала в уборную. Так что, может Лоран и прав. Она другая, и слишком хороша для меня. Или может быть я для нее слишком плох.

Исключая тот факт, что ей это понравилось.

Я не преувеличиваю свои возможности. Я знаю, что такое возбуждение. А Белла была возбуждена. То, как она чувствовала себя в моих руках, те дьявольски сексуальные звуки, что она издавала… она хотела меня. Но очевидно, что она возненавидела себя за это, так что теперь она делает Бог-знает-что в своем убежище. Возможно, разрабатывает план побега.

Я закрыл лицо руками. Все так запуталось. Она в бешенстве, я ей не нравлюсь, и в завершение всего, я дико возбужден здесь и сейчас. Твою мать…..

* * *

*Хостесс – hostess (англ.) Девушка, которая встречает гостей в ресторане. Она приветствует гостей и провожает до столика.

*фут - единица длины; = 30,48 см; = 1/3 ярда; также используется как мера в ряде ремёсел


	7. Oh my God

**Oh****my****God**

От лица Беллы

О. Боже. Мой.

Дьявол.

Я закрыла на защёлку дверь в кабинке туалета и села на прикрытый унитаз. Опустила голову на колени и зажмурилась. Я глубоко дышала, применяя на практике свои старые фокусы еще с первых дней существования «Затмения», когда во мне жил панический страх перед сценой. Медленно вдохнуть через нос 1..2..3..4..5, выдох через рот 1..2..3..4..5.

Медленно ко мне возвращался контроль над телом. Я вытащила сотовый телефон и нашла номер Роуз. Напечатала одно единственное слово, «ПОМОГИ», и задержала палец над кнопочкой «отправить».

Зачем я прошу помощи у Роуз? Вплоть до последней минуты все шло хорошо. Конечно, неловкость и напряжение присутствовали, но ведь мы, в конце концов, совершенно незнакомые люди, которые притворяются парочкой влюбленных. Ситуация обязана быть неловкой. Ну хорошо, он вел себя как придурок, но и с таким можно иметь дело. Когда я задавала вопросы – он отвечал и примерно минуту мы беседовали как обычные люди. Странно, что разговор вышел на Джейка, но ничего страшного.

А затем он поцеловал меня в шею…

У меня нет возражений против причины, по которой он это сделал. Мы поэтому и приехали сюда, чтобы заставить людей поверить, что мы встречаемся. И, мысленно возвращаясь к произошедшему, сцена начиналась вполне невинно. Я даже хихикала.

А затем все перестало быть таким невинным.

Ну, увлекся он, почему я так взбесилась?

Потому что я тоже увлеклась.

Черт подери. Ничего горячее и сексуальнее я за _всю жизнь_ не испытывала. А когда он дотронулся до меня… Боже мой! Меня будто молнией шарахнуло! Никогда подобного не ощущала. Кожу до сих пор покалывало там, где Эдвард меня касался. И трусики мокрые. Проклятье.

Даже после того, как я отдалилась, стоило посмотреть на него, сидящего по ту сторону стола, такого дьявольски привлекательного с торчащими в разные стороны роскошными сексуальными прядями, и все, что мне действительно хотелось, – это проползти по столу, забраться к нему на колени и продолжить с того места, где мы остановились.

Это плохо. Но в этом не только его вина. Окей, он начал это, _так_ целуя меня в шею, но он же не виноват, что я не могу контролировать свою реакцию на него. Просто я оказалась еще одной дурочкой, запавшей на Каллена. Мне нужно быть сильнее. Я смогу. Я должна.

Я встала, вышла из кабинки и посмотрелась в зеркало. Я, может, и _чувствовала_ себя словно пережила землетрясение, но выглядела как обычно, и это радует. Я поймала в зеркале взгляд исподтишка от женщины, стоящей слева от меня. Я почти слышала ее мысли.

Да, стерва, я здесь с Эдвардом Калленом. И уйду я тоже с ним. Я, а не кто-то другой. Выкуси!

Окей, уйду я с ним только для того, чтобы он довез меня до дома, но она этого никогда не узнает. Она-то думает, что мы поедем домой, чтобы заняться жарким крышесносным сексом… _Рррр_… Я должна перестать думать о жарком крышесносном сексе с Эдвардом.

Я собралась с силами, расправила плечи и направилась к нашему столику. Тип, которого Эдвард окрестил репортером желтой прессы, бешено строчил на листе бумаги, лежащей около тарелки.

Надеюсь, вам понравилось шоу, мистер. Все для Вас. Ну, _предполагалось_ для Вас. Мои чертовы трусики могли бы рассказать другую историю.

Эдвард сидел за столом, лицо закрыто руками. Перед ним стоял еще один стакан с выпивкой и, пока я отсутствовала, принесли заказанные блюда.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на меня, как только я проскользнула в кабинку. Я ответила ему, надеюсь, спокойной и ободряющей улыбкой, хотя при виде его у меня желудок сжался, и сердце быстрее забилось. Эдвард задержал на мне взгляд, затем пожал плечами и вернулся к выпивке.

Я попыталась сконцентрироваться на еде. Жаль, что не уделила должного внимания меню, когда делала заказ, даже описания не читала. Как ни странно, блюдо было вкусным: цыпленок и кускус*, и еще куча всего. Но все же я слишком нервничала, чтобы как следует поесть, поэтому по большей части гоняла еду по тарелке.

Эдвард также не проявлял интереса к пище, только пил в основном. Прежде, чем я собралась с мыслями, он расплатился, и мы уже уходили. До сих пор мы не сказали друг другу десятка слов.

У парадной двери мы на минуту остановились, пока хостесс выражала свои искренние надежды, что кухня нам понравилась и все соответствовало нашим ожиданиям. Она делала все, что могла, только что не разделась и не терлась о его ногу, и это выводило меня из себя. Хей, сучка, может мы и притворяемся, но _ты-то_ об этом не знаешь! _Я_ с ним встречаюсь!

То, что он, гад, флиртовал с ней, ни черта не помогало. И прямо на моих глазах. Все, что мне оставалось, это стоять и таращиться в пространство. И притворяться, что я не замечаю ее глупую улыбку вкупе с его кривой ухмылочкой.

Наконец ему надоело и мы повернули к выходу. Я услышала, как загалдели папарацци, стоило нам выйти за дверь. Когда мы дошли до ворот, открывающихся на тротуар, стало очевидно, что стая папарацци снаружи еще увеличилась, словно они включили что-то вроде радиосигнала, оповещающего «здесь есть чем поживиться».

Прежде чем я могла возразить, Эдвард закинул на меня руку, стоило нам ступить на тротуар, и заторопился к парковке. Они кишели вокруг нас, пихая и толкая друг друга; вспышки сверкали, сливаясь одна с другой, без остановок. Выкрики и вопросы оглушали. Будь я одна, я ужасно испугалась бы. Но Эдвард чуть сильнее сжал меня за плечи и притянул ближе к себе; я позволила ему и почувствовала себя под защитой. Свободной рукой он ограждал меня спереди, держа их на расстоянии и не позволяя дотронуться до меня, как я благодарна ему за это. Мы протиснулись сквозь ворота к парковке, и они оставили нас в покое, отстали, потому что парковка являлась частной собственностью - они не имели права заходить на нее. Эдвард чуть ослабил объятие, но не снял руку с моего плеча.

Мы почти добрались до машины, когда он наклонил голову и зашептал мне в ухо. Его горячее дыхание обожгло кожу, я покрылась мурашками, колени подкосились.

- Видишь те заросли кустарника? Один из фотографов, должно быть, перелез через забор, потому что он там прячется.

- Ох, - ответила я, другого ответа придумать не смогла, его близость однозначно превращала меня в дуру. Как он их обнаруживает? Наверно он обладает сверхспособностями, он их по запаху находит.

- Белла? – Его лицо всего в нескольких дюймах от моего ушка.

- Да?

- Стой спокойно, - скомандовал он, и его рот обрушился на мои губы.

К этому моменту мы уже добрались до машины, и одним быстрым движением руки, все еще обнимающей меня за плечи, он развернул меня лицом к себе и прислонил спиной к машине. Трепет, который я испытала, когда его губы ласкали мою шею, оказался ничем по сравнению с тем, что происходило сейчас. Каждая клеточка моего тела взорвалась от прикосновения.

Его губы решительно прижались к моим. Властно, но сдержанно; на минуту я уверилась, что этот поцелуй действительно мог случился только ради фотографа, и не важно как я на него реагирую. Ах, на вкус он даже лучше, чем я воображала. А его аромат… теплый, слегка пряный, дополненный тем, что может быть только чистым запахом Эдварда. Он меня опьянял.

Я ощутила, как он нежно провел языком по моей нижней губе. О Боже. Теперь наш поцелуй стал явно _не_ для прессы. Мое оцепеневшее предательское тело не слушало никаких сигналов мозга и губы разомкнулись по собственной воле. Его язык проскользнул между губами, и я встретила его на полпути. Наклонив голову сильнее, он глубже проник языком в мой рот; я растеклась по нему. Мои руки взлетели к его плечам в поисках опоры, достигнув цели, стиснули их изо всех сил, притягивая тело Эдварда ближе ко мне. Его же нежно ласкали и баюкали мой затылок, пальцы запутались в волосах. Он придвинулся ближе и прижал меня спиной к дверце машины. Продолжая приближаться, вдавился в меня всем телом. Пряжка ремня уперлась в живот, его грудь давит на мою. Это так приятно, просто безумно приятно. Моим единственным желанием в этот момент было затащить его в машину и _пойти до конца_. И теперь я не чувствовала контроля в ситуации… _вообще_. Мы оба пытались вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха между жадными отчаянными поцелуями.

Руками я проследила путь от плеч до затылка, наконец-то мне удалось прикоснуться к его волосам, о чем мечтала с первой нашей встречи. Запустив пальчики в его кудри прямо над воротником, я стиснула кулаки. Он зарычал… зарычал… в мой рот и, клянусь, я почти испытала оргазм. Эдвард толкнул меня бедрами, колено протиснулось между моих ног. Тихий стон невольно вырвался из горла – бедром он надавил на мой центр. Я могла чувствовать его возбуждение, твердое и настойчивое. Одной рукой он, выпутавшись из моих волос, провел по плечу и ниже, едва касаясь груди.

Я снова застонала, и вот тут очнулся разум. Все это могло привести нас двоих только в одно место, и этим местом была постель. Это было бы сказочно, но также очень неправильно. Потому что Эдвард Каллен побывал во множестве постелей со множеством женщин. И не имеет значения, что еще ничьи руки и губы не оказывали на меня такого воздействия. Я не собиралась становиться еще одной зарубкой на кровати в Коллекции Случайных Перепихов Эдварда Каллена. Может быть, если бы я была какой-нибудь безымянной девчонкой из Сиэтла, а он безымянным парнем, которого я встретила в баре, тогда возможно, _только возможно_, я бы позволила себе подобное: прыгнуть в кровать с таким неправдоподобно горячим и сексуальным незнакомцем, и к черту последствия.

Но ни один из нас не был безымянным, и это осложняло дело. Потому что между нами заключено соглашение; потому что мне действительно понравилась его сестра, а Джаспер, может статься, влюбился в нее.

Так что я выпустила его волосы и застыла в его объятиях уже второй раз за вечер. Он слегка отодвинулся, чувствуя моё сопротивление. Прекратил поцелуй, и я быстро наклонила голову, чтобы не смотреть на него, пока жадно глотаю воздух. Он дышал так же прерывисто. Эдвард переместил руки на мои плечи, легко и непринужденно.

- Я не думал, что все получится… так, - пробормотал он, почти просипел.

Я глубоко вдохнула, надеясь, что могу доверять собственному голосу.

- Давай просто забудем об этом.

- Но…

- Забудем, - отрезала я. Если я не разозлюсь, то просто разревусь. – Послушай, давай…

Я хотела резко отпрянуть от него, но, конечно же, были ведь свидетели, так что я выскользнула из его рук и обошла машину. Он помедлил буквально миллисекунду, а затем рванул вперед, чтобы открыть для меня дверцу.

Усадив меня, он устремился на место водителя. Ожидая, пока мы останемся наедине, я разжигала в себе гнев.

Он упал на сиденье и крепко сжал руль, бросив на меня взгляд. Завел разговор раньше, чем я успела начать.

- Конечно, поцелуй вышел немного… глубже, чем задумывалось. Но я не понимаю, почему ты такая подавленная. Считается, что мы пара. Так что фотограф получил доказательства, что мы пара. Ведь ты же здесь ради того, чтобы засветиться; я считал, это тебя обрадует. Это сделает тебя известной, правильно? Разве не этого ты хочешь? Ты здесь не поэтому? – его голос сочился сарказмом.

Я резко втянула в себя воздух и сузила глаза. Чертов засранец.

- Я здесь _не_ поэтому. Мне плевать, как это поможет мне. Я и цента не дам за этих гребаных папарацци, СМИ, сплетни и известность. Мне плевать, что они скажут обо мне, мне плевать на мнение публики. Но Аро уверен, что то, что прославляет меня - приносит славу и нашей группе. А все _это_ полезно. Для _них_. Я для них все сделаю, даже если _терпеть этого не могу_. Мы всю жизнь вместе творили и играли музыку. Теперь, когда у нас есть шанс, я сделаю что угодно, чтобы люди ее услышали.

Ну хорошо, я слегка преувеличила. Определенно, сегодня были моменты, которые я отнюдь не ненавидела. Но мне нужно взять ситуацию под контроль. И нужно, чтобы он не прикасался ко мне больше. Даже если прямо сейчас я жаждала ощутить его прикосновения на каждой дюйме своего тела. Это нас ни к чему не приведет.

На секунду он стиснул зубы, уставившись в ветровое стекло. Я действительно не хотела воевать и с облегчением расслабилась, когда он просто завел машину и рванул со стоянки.

Мы молчали большую часть пути до моего дома, а это неслабо, ведь дорога длинная. В конечном счете, мне пришлось заговорить, указав ему направление, так как он не знал, где я живу. Так что мы общались, хотя и напряженно.

Мой телефон запищал в сумке, уведомляя о смс-сообщении. Я достала сотовый. Джаспер.

_«Как все проходит?»- Дж_

Я ответила: _«Долго рассказывать. Завтра» - Б_

Эдвард переводил взгляд с телефона на мое лицо и обратно.

- Тебе нужно позвонить кому-нибудь?

- Нет, это Джаспер.

Его лицо снова окаменело, и он замолчал на оставшуюся часть пути. Я не имела представления, к чему мы пришли. Наше соглашение все еще в силе? Или все закончилось, не успев начаться? Я слишком устала и расстроена, чтобы поинтересоваться, особенно когда он выглядит таким злым и недовольным. Я собиралась просто забыть обо всем на какое-то время, обдумаю ситуацию позже. Кроме того, если мы сегодня продолжим говорить на эту тему, то уверена, что разревусь. И это будет очень унизительно.

Мы остановились у моего дома, и я повернулась к нему.

- Спасибо за ужин, - пробормотала я, и выскочила из машины. Я не собиралась ждать его ответной реплики.

Развернулась и нырнула в темноту переднего дворика, заспешила к дому и заперлась изнутри. Вольво постояло перед домом несколько минут и рвануло с места. Я сползла по стеночке гостиной. К своему ужасу я начала плакать. Не сильно, однако слезы текли и текли.

Зазвонил телефон. Роуз.

- И? – она сразу перешла к делу, - Что происходит?

- Я только что зашла домой, - вздохнула я.

- Рассказывай мне все!

- Я расскажу, Роуз, обещаю. Но не сейчас. Было утомительно. Знаешь что, приходи завтра в студию на полчаса раньше, и я тебе исповедаюсь.

Это ее утихомирило, и я смогла добраться до кровати и спрятаться под одеяло. Хотя знала, что поспать сегодня не удастся. Я вертелась всю ночь, размышляя о том, что мне принесет завтрашний день, и вновь переживая каждое обжигающее его прикосновение. В конце концов, прерывистый сон настиг меня в ранние предрассветные часы. Мне снился Эдвард, руки Эдварда, губы Эдварда, и насмешливые злые слова Эдварда. Проснувшись, я была так же близка к слезам, как и вчера вечером.

* * *

*кускус - североафриканское блюдо из пшеничной крупы, приготовленной на пару, с мясом и овощами.


	8. All these things that I’ve done

**All these things that I've done**

От лица Беллы

Когда я приехала в студию Sound Design, где мы записываем альбом, было настолько рано, что не было видно ни души. Как правило, мы работали в очень ранние часы, в отличие от среднестатистической рок-группы. Джон, охранник, находился за конторкой, но остальная часть здания пустовала.

Я поздоровалась с Джоном и направилась в студию по длинному коридору. Было слишком рано и для Бутча, нашего продюсера, и для Кайла, звукооператора, так что в звукоизоляционной кабине было пусто и темно. Я прошла через нее в собственно студию. Наши инструменты и оборудование, расставленные по студии, отключены и скрыты в тени.

Стены тоже темные из-за звукоизолирующего пеноматериала, покрывающего каждый дюйм поверхности. Несколько уютных дополнительных штрихов были кстати, ведь мы проводили здесь много времени. К примеру, пара потертых персидских ковров, покрывающих голый бетонный пол и мягкий продавленный диван в углу.

Там в ожидании меня и сидела Роуз. Ей удалось отослать Эммета под предлогом принести кофе и рогалики. У нас в запасе, по крайней мере, полчаса до прихода остальных, так что уединение гарантировано.

Она подогнула под себя свои невозможно длинные ноги и повернулась ко мне лицом. Сегодня она была одета «по-домашнему», обычные джинсы и белую футболку, без макияжа, а золотые волосы собраны в высокий хвост. Тем не менее, выглядела она нереально хорошо.

- Ну, - начала Роуз, как только я вошла, - рассказывай все.

- Джаспер, кажется, влюбился.

Это заявление застало ее врасплох. Я отдавала себе отчет в своих действиях, я пыталась отвлечь Роуз и отложить обсуждение свидания. В конце концов, мне придется расколоться, но не прямо сейчас.

- Что? Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что он влюбился?

- Просто понаблюдай за выражением его лица, когда я упомяну Элис.

- Кто такая Элис?

- Сестра Эдварда.

- Каким образом Джаспер встретился с сестрой Эдварда?

- Вчера он заезжал ко мне, когда я собиралась, а она была у меня дома.

- Что она делала у тебя дома?

- Она приехала, чтобы помочь мне собраться и отвезти к Эдварду. – Я покачала головой и махнула рукой, - Звучит намного безумнее, чем было на самом деле.

- Хорошо, потому что звучит это очень странно.

- Она _чуть-чуть_ сумасшедшая, но удивительная. Думаю, она тебе понравится. Видела бы ты Джаспера, его будто лопатой огрели.

- Правда?

- Серьезно, Роуз. Было как в кино, маленькие сердечки кружились над головами, в глазах зажглись звездочки, запели птички и тому подобное дерьмо. Я никогда ничего подобного не видела. Мне пришлось покинуть комнату.

- И это они только встретились?

- Ага, они были абсолютно незнакомы друг с другом. Но, подозреваю, это все равно бы произошло.

- Подожди, - скомандовала Роуз, наставляя на меня палец, - Мы отвлеклись. Что насчет тебя? Что вчера произошло? Что ты пытаешься скрыть?

Я закрыла глаза и вздохнула, прежде чем рухнуть на диван рядом с ней.

- Уфф, Роуз, это было ужасно!

- В каком смысле «ужасно»?

- Он вел себя, как придурок! Полная задница! Он очень злился, что ему приходиться участвовать. Было очень неуютно. То есть, я тоже была не в восторге, но, по крайней мере, хотела попробовать и старалась вести себя цивилизованно. Но он был груб, высокомерен и выглядел смертельно скучающим. А затем…, - я замерла, не будучи уверенной, как я могу объяснить _остальное_, хотя объяснить придется.

Одурачить Роуз не получится, она слишком хорошо читает по моему лицу.

- Что произошло? Он к тебе прикасался?

- Да.

- Что он сделал? – она стиснула зубы.

- Ничего особенного. По крайней мере, сначала. В ресторане оказался репортер, и Эдвард захотел сделать вид, что мы занимаемся любовью. И сначала это было… только притворство, даже отчасти забавно. Но потом… я не знаю, что-то изменилось. Затем он начал целовать меня в шею и…, - я покраснела до корней волос.

- Затем это перестало быть притворством? – мягко спросила она.

Я покачала головой, закрыла глаза. Простое обсуждение произошедшего воскресило воспоминания – ощущение его губ на моей шее, его язык, пробующий на вкус впадинку на горле… сердце забилось быстрее и я почувствовала отвращение к собственной слабости.

Я глубоко вздохнула; предстояло еще поведать о худшей части прошлого вечера.

- Но это еще ничего. Я заставила его остановиться, и мы вернулись к ужину. Но потом, после ужина, когда мы шли к машине…

- Это случилось _снова_??

- Хуже, – или лучше… все зависит от точки зрения. – На парковке прятался фотограф, и, думаю, Эдвард хотел разыграть спектакль для него. И он меня поцеловал.

Слова зависли в воздухе, пока Роуз ждала объяснения, только вот я не знала что сказать. В конце концов, она подтолкнула меня:

- И…?

- О Господи, Роуз… - я откинула назад голову, уставившись в потолок. Воспоминания, и жар, переполнили меня. Внутри меня шла борьба, я пыталась восстановить дыхание и успокоиться.

- Настолько хорошо?

- Никто никогда, _никогда_, не заставлял меня чувствовать подобное, - простонала я, снова заливаясь краской. Ненавижу, что собственное тело всегда выдает меня с головой.

- Даже Джейк, когда вы двое…?

Я посмотрела на нее и покачала головой:

- Не пойми меня неправильно, Джейк был _хорош_. Я бы даже сказала, великолепен. Но это было… _настолько_ за гранью. И это ведь только поцелуй…

- Ах, бедняга Джейк. И ты, бедняжка. Это все усложняет.

Я кивнула, - Очень усложняет.

Ее взгляд метнулся ко мне. Она расслышала вину в голосе, и догадалась из-за чего я мучаюсь.

- Ты ответила на поцелуй? – обвиняюще спросила Роуз.

Я даже не смогла ответить, просто плотно закрыла глаза и кивнула.

- Не могла ничего с собой поделать, - наконец смогла я прошептать.

- Что ж, это только запутывает дело. Может тебе следует отказаться от сделки? Я видела, как он смотрел на тебя тогда, в клубе, и боюсь, что он не сможет держать руки при себе.

- Да ладно, Роуз, не он один виноват. Я же не оттолкнула его. И кроме того, я не уверена, что он все еще в деле. Мы поссорились в машине сразу после этого… _из-за_ этого. Он сказал кое-что ужасное, я вышла из себя и ответила тем же, и мы почти не разговаривали всю дорогу домой. Возможно, он поставил на мне крест. А то, что я ему сказала… ну, не думаю, что он снова дотронется до меня. Что хорошо. Но и бесит одновременно. Понимаешь?

- Да, понимаю, - затем она рассмеялась и медленно покачала головой, - Только ты, Белла.

- Что?

- Только ты могла поссориться с Эдвардом Калленом, Международной Кинозвездой и Секс-символом, потому что он тебя поцеловал, в то время как любая другая женщина на планете умоляла бы его об этом.

- Дааа, поэтому я с ним и поссорилась, чтобы не начать умолять.

Я поблагодарила Бога за Роуз. Что у меня есть человек, с которым я могу быть честна до отвращения. Роуз я могу признаться о своих чувствах к кому-либо, и я знаю, что она меня не осудит, даже если я вела себя глупо и занималась абсолютно неподобающими вещами с полным придурком.

- И что теперь? – поинтересовалась она.

- Я хочу только петь. Я не знаю, что произойдет дальше и сейчас меня это не волнует. Я хочу забыть обо всем на время.

- Хорошо, тогда забудем.

Запиликал мой телефон. Имя Элис высветилось на дисплее. Как она вбила себя в мой телефон? Когда успела? И один Господь знает, откуда у нее мой номер.

- Привет, Элис, - я пыталась держаться свободно, не зная, что Эдвард сказал ей, и сказал ли он что-нибудь. Роуз оживилась, внимательно наблюдая за мной.

- Привет, Белла! Так я могу украсть тебя сегодня, чтобы пойти за покупками? – ее голос звучал очень весело, видимо Эдвард еще ничего не говорил.

- Ну, мы работаем сегодня в студии до трех. Можем пойти после, если, конечно, хочешь.

- Да, хочу! Может, мне стоит приехать и забрать тебя. Тогда мы не будем терять время.

Я согласилась, прекрасно понимая, что другой причиной, по которой она хочет приехать, был Джаспер. Я продиктовала ей адрес студии.

- Послушай, Белла, - сосредоточенно спросила Элис, - А Розали рядом?

Какого черта? Откуда она вообще знает о Роуз? Но с другой стороны, сомневаюсь, что что-то может пройти мимо ее внимания.

- Дааа, она рядом. – Я посмотрела на Роуз, и она впилась в меня взглядом.

- Пригласишь ее пойти с нами?

- Эммм, хорошо. – Я прижала телефон к плечу, - Роуз, мы с Элис едем за покупками сегодня после обеда, и она хочет, чтобы ты поехала с нами.

На лице Роуз отобразилась интенсивная работа мысли.

- Да, я поеду.

- Окей, Элис. Она согласна.

- Великолепно! – вопль восторга, - Увидимся после обеда!

И моментально отключилась. Это было… энергично. Я кожей чувствовала, как Роуз и Элис оценивают друг друга посредством меня и телефона. Теперь я _в самом деле_ надеялась, что они понравятся друг другу!

Эммет ворвался в студию секундой позже, нагруженный кофе и выпечкой. Я с радостью переключила внимание на него.

- Какого хрена мы забронировали студию на 9 утра? - запричитал он. – То есть, я знаю, что в Сиэтле мы брали ранние слоты*, потому что они дешевле, а мы сидели без гроша в кармане. Но почему мы должны так рано начинать сейчас?

- Потому что, - прозвучал голос Джаспера из-за спины Эммета, - утром мы работаем лучше. Может быть, это сказываются годы практики. Если мы будем начинать позже, то больше будем валять дурака и потеряем время.

Эммет поворчал еще чуть-чуть и утешился рогаликом.

- Над чем будем работать сегодня? – спросила я.

Джаспер указал на звуковой пульт в операторской кабинке по ту сторону стекла.

- Только что обсудили эту тему с Бутчем, я хотел бы, чтобы мы поработали над новой песней.

Я оглянулась через стекло на нашего продюсера, Бутча; я не видела, как он вошел. И взяла листок с песней, который мне вручил Джаспер. Она была мне не знакома.

- Что это, Джазз? Когда ты ее сочинил?

- Эмм, ну, - он неловко потер затылок, - я ее вчера записал на бумаге.

Я выстрелила в него взглядом и ухмыльнулась.

- Вчера, да? Должно быть, что-то тебя… вдохновило.

- Заткнись, Свон. Я написал песню. Ты собираешься ее петь или нет?

- Хорошо, хорошо. Тогда за работу.

От лица Эдварда.

Я проснулся поздно, от звука голоса Элис, зовущего меня. В кои-то веки у меня не было похмелья, просто чувствовал себя истощенным. Всю ночь образ Беллы терзал меня, гоня прочь сон. Я вертелся с боку на бок, в конце концов, сдался и начал смотреть дурацкие старые фильмы по телевизору, пока не задремал на рассвете.

Я знаю, что с самого начала вел себя как мудак. И понимал это, пока вел себя как мудак. Но тогда я пришел к заключению, что она не заслуживает какого-то особого отношения с моей стороны, ведь она такая же беспринципная, такая же корыстная, как и любая другая алчная, идущая по головам маленькая старлетка* в этом городе. Таким образом, я убедил себя, что все в порядке, когда полапал ее за нашим столиком. И так же я уговорил себя, что все будет хорошо, когда поцеловал ее на парковке. Ведь все завертелось ради привлечения внимания, так? И она должна хотеть этого, раз она находилась там рядом со мной.

Я, однако, лгал самому себе. Главным образом я просто хотел ее поцеловать, пригвоздить ее к чему-нибудь и заявить на нее права. С тех самых пор, как мои губы коснулись ее кожи, я был дико возбужден, совершенно обезумел и хотел намного больше. Вся эта чушь, чтобы разыграть спектакль для фотографа в кустах, была ничем иным как моим осознанием того, что я на самом деле хочу сделать, а именно трахнуть ее.

Затем она вышла из себя, а я занял оборонительную позицию и начал язвить. А потом Белла набросилась на меня, утверждая, что она не из таких девушек и причины ее участия в фарсе более благородны и, дерьмо, она пошла на это ради группы, ради музыки, отдуваясь за всю команду. И могу сказать, каждое слово было правдой. Вот тут я начал чувствовать легкие _угрызения совести _за содеянное, что для меня явилось новым опытом.

Я провел всю ночь в борьбе с этим грызущим, незнакомым мне чувством вины. Чувством, что я сделал что-то неправильное, от которого я не мог избавиться и которое мне не нравилось.

Весь фокус в том, что я уверен, она тоже меня хотела. Я не придумал то, что случилось у машины. Конечно, я начал это, но она отдавала столько же, сколько получала. Я не набрасывался на нее и не принуждал. Ну, может быть набросился на нее слегка… но ей понравилось. Но мне до сих пор было не по себе, что странно. Полагаю потому, что она решила игнорировать то, что вспыхнуло между нами и что я, как-никак, оказал на нее давление. А затем ей пришлось нелегко, я вроде ее оскорбил.

Возвращаясь к тому, что вспыхнуло между нами… Какого. Хрена. Это. Было? У меня более чем достаточно опыта в отношении женщин. В сущности, это даже смехотворное преуменьшение. Но я не находил определения тому, что случилось прошлым вечером. Электричеству, что прошивало меня каждый раз, как я ее касался. Тому, как мой разум испарился, стоило мне ее поцеловать. Какому-то голому инстинкту, что овладел мной и захлестнул меня чувствами. Это было сокрушительно. Наш поцелуй потряс меня до основания… а ведь это просто поцелуй. Мы не снимали одежду, и мои руки прикасались только к ее плечам и волосам. А теперь я расцениваю произошедшее как одно из самых жарких сексуальных опытов в моей жизни. Как так может быть, черт возьми? Даже сейчас, двенадцать часов спустя, я все еще мог почувствовать ее вкус на языке, мягкость ее кожи под моими руками, ощутить ее пальчики, перебирающие мои волосы… Проклятье. У меня встал…

Я задумался, подействовал ли поцелуй так сильно и на нее тоже и - вспоминая ее отклик, звуки, что она издавала, как она подалась ко мне – решил, что все может быть. И если между нами появилось это потрясающее, заряженное сексом _нечто_, так непохожее на все испытанное мною ранее, как я могу не реагировать? А вот так, идиот, мы находимся в сложном положении, а _это_ превратит его в крайне сложное. Видимо, она это понимала, а я был слишком твердолоб для осознания. В отличие от меня Белла смогла действовать согласно здравому смыслу, поступать правильно и не быть рабыней своих сексуальных желаний. А теперь я чувствовал себя _полным_ кретином; она вела себя как взрослый человек, а я… нет.

Вашу мать, я ненавижу чувствовать себя так хреново.

Я услышал, как Элис снова позвала меня, застонал и зарылся лицом в подушку, пытаясь скрыться от нее еще на несколько минут. Какого дьявола она вообще здесь делает? У нее есть свое место жительства, но она там и носа не кажет, предпочитая вместо этого изводить меня. Хотя, честно говоря, я даже рад ее неизменному присутствию в моей жизни. Это одна из немногих вещей в ней, которая остается неиспорченной и доброй.

- Эдвард? – она уже пробралась в мою комнату.

Я высунул голову из-под одеяла и приоткрыл один глаз.

- Что тебе нужно, Элис?

- Как все вчера прошло?

- Не спрашивай.

- Ай-ай.

- Вот именно, ай-ай.

- Что ты натворил?

Я приподнял голову с подушки и смерил ее взглядом.

- А с чего ты решила, что если кто и облажался, так сразу я?

Она склонила голову набок и снисходительно улыбнулась

- Эдвард… да брось ты.

Я простонал и повалился обратно на кровать.

- Ладно. Я облажался.

- Расскажи.

- Элис, это личное.

- Что бы ты ни сделал, фотографии уже наверняка наводнили интернет, так что колись давай.

Я перевернулся на спину и вздохнул, пялясь в потолок.

- Я как бы… набросился на нее… дважды. А потом, когда она вышла из себя и упрекнула меня, я… разозлился. И обидел ее. Ну и, кажется оскорбил, намекнув, что она гонящаяся за славой шлюха.

Элис поморщилась. Она опустилась на кровать рядом со мной и рассеяно погладила по руке.

- Эдвард, - мягко проговорила она, - ты ведь знаешь, что ты придурок?

Вот дерьмо. Ох! Как будто я до этого не чувствовал себя достаточно паршиво. Когда твоя обожаемая младшая сестренка, которая всю свою жизнь боготворила тебя и смотрела как на героя, сейчас смотрит с жалостью и говорит, что ты придурок, то понимаешь, что дальше падать некуда.

Я нервно провел рукой по волосам и потер глаза ладонями.

- Но, Эдвард, - протараторила она, - Ты же не всегда был придурком! Я знаю, что внутри ты хороший! И мы можем исправить тебя! Ты _сам _можешь исправиться. Тебе стоит только попробовать. Эта… ситуация… в которую вы с Беллой попали, возможно _именно_ _то_, что тебе нужно. Лоран хочет, чтобы ты выглядел исправившимся. Так что исправляйся! Не делай только вид, что изменился! Действуй!

Я глубоко вздохнул. Она права. Я знал, что она права. Но я чувствовал себя потерянным. И беспомощным. И разбитым.

- Элис, - тихо признался, - Я не знаю, что мне делать дальше.

- Ты не сможешь изменить все разом, так что даже не пытайся. Выбери что-то одно и сосредоточься на нем. Наладь отношения с Беллой. Начни с этого.

- Есть идеи, как это сделать, малышка?

- Сегодня днем я за ней заезжаю, и мы идем за покупками. Поехали со мной. Поговоришь с ней. Извинишься, и начнете все сначала.

- Вы идете по магазинам? – я выгнул бровь. Как так вышло?

- Ага, - произнесла она, чуть ли не защищаясь, - Она мне понравилась. Очень. И ей нужна нормальная одежда. Для такой красивой девушки у нее нет ни малейшего представления о моде. Я _нужна_ ей.

- Она попала в лапы одержимой и помешанной на моде соплячки! Она _обречена_! – пошутил я, дотянувшись и взъерошив ее волосы.

Элис завизжала и шлепнула меня по рукам, а я рассмеялся - мрачное настроение в секунду рассеялось. Я чувствовал себя лучше, во всяком случае, у меня есть план. Теперь осталось только придумать, что же мне ей сказать.

* * *

*слот - место в расписании, графике (обычно постоянное место в программе передач радио или телевидения)

*старлетка - молодая актриса на второстепенных ролях, мечтающая прославиться; восходящая звезда экрана


	9. Girlfriend

**Girlfriend**

От лица Беллы.

Мы провели замечательный день в студии. Действительно _чувствовалось_ вдохновение в новой песне Джаспера. Я подавила желание поддразнить его, потому что это оказалось на самом деле одним из лучших его творений и хотелось поработать как следует, прочувствовать ее. Песня буквально излучала энергию, что нас заряжала. Казалось, мы близки к тому, чтобы «поймать молнию в бутылочку», чтобы ухватить этот ускользающий творческий момент, когда происходит волшебство. Мы не закончили; песня была слишком «сырая», чтобы привести ее к идеалу за одно утро, но мы приблизились к цели – сделать из нее нечто особенное. Бутч выглядел взволнованным, сказал, что у него имеются кое-какие идеи, которые он хочет попробовать, прежде чем мы продолжим работу над песней в студии, так что мы закруглились. Все чувствовали творческий подъем, почти эйфорию.

Согласно нашей брони оставалось еще несколько свободных минут в студии, плюс мы с Роуз ждали Элис, так что мы начали дурачиться и играть для своего удовольствия, «кайф» не хотел нас отпускать. Эммет предложил исполнить что-нибудь не входящее в наш сборник песен, то, что мы зовем «Не Для Общественного Потребления». Данные произведения не входили в обычный репертуар по причине либо отсутствия правильной инструментовки*, либо не подходили для моего голоса, либо совсем не подходили нам по стилю. Эти песни приберегались для таких моментов как сейчас, когда мы просто хотели повеселиться, расслабиться, выпустить пар или размяться. Мы никогда не играли их на выступлениях и не собирались их записывать. Дьявол, мы их даже для других не исполняли. Эта музыка была только для нас.

- Так какую будем играть? – спросила Роуз, пальчиками выделывая чудеса на своей гитаре. У нее чертовски проворные пальцы. Джаспер во многих отношениях более одарен музыкально, чем Роуз. Но даже он не может отрицать ее врожденный талант к игре на гитаре. К его чести, он и не пытался, хотя опыт у него богаче.

- Оу, давайте ту блюзовую песню, с классной бас-линией? – предложила я.

- «Love Me Like a Man»? – спросил Джаспер.

- Да, эту!

Джаспер заиграл доминирующую бас-линию, которая лежала в основе песни, Роуз вступила на гитаре, а Эммет присоединился на барабанах. Я всегда получала удовольствие, исполняя ее, несмотря на то, что мой тембр голоса катастрофически не подходил для блюза. Но это не имело значения. Слова песни были дерзкими, сексуальными и веселыми – хороший способ постепенно успокоиться и расслабиться. То, что мне нужно. Я не думала ни о Эдварде Каллене, ни о какой-либо другой ерунде.

Мы были настолько увлечены исполнением, что не заметили гостей в звуковой кабинке.

От лица Эдварда.

- Мы ищем «Затмение», - прочирикала Элис охраннику в «Sound Design».

Он одарил ее взглядом, говорящим «Вы правда думаете, что я позволю вам так просто пройти?». Так что я выступил вперед, чтобы попасть в его поле зрения. У него расширились глаза. Да, это я. Вы бы поразились, насколько эффективно это работает.

- Мисс Свон – мой друг, - сообщил я. – она сказала, что будет здесь.

Ну, она вообще-то не говорила, что я могу зайти, но я не стал заострять на этом внимание.

- Оуу… - начал он заикаться. – Точно. Они в студии «D». Это вниз по коридору и налево. Постучите в кабинку. Бутч, наверно, уже ушел, но Кайл, звукооператор, все еще на месте и впустит вас.

Я улыбнулся и поблагодарил его, а Элис поскакала по коридору. К тому времени, как я ее догнал, она уже была в кабинке и мило общалась со звукооператором. Он кивнул мне в знак приветствия, как только я скользнул внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь.

Мое внимание незамедлительно приковал голос, проникающий через динамики из студии. Это… Белла? У нее поразительный голос, чистый и трепещущий, богатое сильное сопрано. Я оглянулся посмотреть, откуда идет звук, и увидел ее через стекло в студии.

Они играли блюз; Джаспер взгромоздился на табурет в центре комнаты, задавая темп песне бас-линией. На диване расположилась обворожительная светловолосая амазонка*, исполняющая партию на гитаре, чей взгляд сфокусирован на Джаспере. Оба улыбались друг другу как сумасшедшие, словно бросая и отвечая на вызов. Огромный мускулистый темноволосый парень сидел за барабанной установкой, погруженный в свой мир. Белла извивалась за микрофонной стойкой и пела. Она была одета просто, в джинсы и черную футболку с изображением Роллинг Стоунз*, длинные темные локоны струились по плечам и спине.

При виде ее меня словно в живот пнули. Все, о чем я мог думать в этот момент, это о ее губах под моим ртом, ее руках, зарывшихся в мои волосы, мои пальцы ласкают сбоку ее грудь…

Мне действительно нужно прекратить думать в данном направлении. Ну хорошо, если начистоту, мозг в подобном безобразии вообще не участвовал. Тем не менее…

- Они это записывают? – прошептал я, не отрывая глаз от Беллы.

- Не-а, - Кайл, звукооператор, пожал плечами, - На сегодня они закончили, и сейчас просто валяют дурака. Это не их стиль.

Мне пришлось признать, что голос Беллы, как бы красив он ни был, мог подойти для блюза, но с большим трудом. Это и не важно, она ведь просто получала удовольствие. Песенка была игривая и сексуальная, и Белла ей соответствовала. Они в самом деле хорошо проводили время вместе. Было забавно за этим наблюдать.

Элис приблизилась и прошептала:

- Блондинка – это Розали. Она сестра-близнец Джаспера. А вон там Джаспер, ты говорил, что вы уже встречались. Парень за барабанами – Эммет, кузен Беллы. Он встречается с Розали. Они все знакомы с детства.

Ее кузен? Почему я того не знаю? И почему знает Элис? Когда она успела сделать «домашнее задание»? Хотя с другой стороны, ничего, что делает Элис, давно не должно меня удивлять.

Теперь я вспомнил, что Лоран вручил мне папку с информацией о Белле и ай-под с записанным шоу, весь сезон, которые я не удостоил повторного взгляда. Поступи я наоборот, был бы в курсе, что ее кузен играет в группе. И знал бы, какой изумительный у нее голос, и что она просто ходячий секс, когда поёт. Еще один повод почувствовать себя несчастным. Я прокрутил в голове совет Элис. Насчет исправления. Сегодня же пойду домой и посмотрю каждый долбаный эпизод этого шоу.

Белла отсоединила микрофон от стойки, медленно подошла к Джасперу, обошла его. Она повернулась к нему спиной и, продолжая петь, прогнулась, касаясь его в шутливой попытке обольщения. Водопад ее волос обрушился на его плечи и спину, когда она скользнула вниз по его телу.

"_I__never__seen__such__losers__, __darlin__' (Я никогда не видела таких неудачников, дорогуша)_

_Even though I tried (__Хотя__и__пыталась__)_

_To find a man who could take me home (__Найти__парня__, __который__отвез__бы__меня__домой__)_

'_Stead of taking' me for a ride (__Вместо__того__, __чтобы__трахнуть__меня__)_

_And__I__need__someone__to__love__me__ (И мне нужен кто-то, кто любил бы меня)_

_I__know__you__can__" (Я знаю, ты можешь)_

Она развернулась, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, и медленно провела рукой по его волосам. Пальчиком она соблазнительно проследила линию его челюсти, прежде чем неторопливо вернуться к стойке микрофона. Он улыбнулся ей во весь рот и подмигнул.

"_Don__'__t__you__put__yourself__above__me__ (Не ставь себя надо мной)_

_You just love me like a man" (__Просто__люби__меня__как__мужчина__)_

Не ее парень, а? Чертовски верно. Может, есть такой вид дружбы, в дополнительными привилегиями, и это как раз тот случай. К черту! Я напомнил себе, что это не мое дело. Хотя и засек в себе неизвестное неприятное чувство, свернувшееся змеей в желудке, и зубы сжались по собственной воле.

На ее губах все еще играет улыбка, она медленно скользит вниз по стойке, напевая куплет.

"_Oh__they__want__me__to__rock__them__ (Они хотят, чтобы я веселилась с ними)_

_Like__my__back__ain__'__t__got__no__bone__ (Словно во мне нет ни одной косточки)_

_I__want__a__man__to__rock__me__ (А мне нужен мужчина, который будет мне опорой)_

_Like__my__… __backbone__was__his__own__" (Словно мы с ним… одно целое)_

На последней строке она выпрямилась, проведя кончиками пальцев вверх по стойке.

Иисус-гребаный-Христос…

Было бы настолько легче поступать правильно и вести себя хорошо, если бы она не творила подобного… и не выглядела так… и не звучала бы так охрененно сексуально. Проклятье… у меня не меньше столетия уйдет на то, чтобы изгнать этот образ из сознания, вкупе со всеми пробужденными фантазиями. Она снова спела припев и, освободив микрофон, направилась к амазонке, Розали, исполняя следующий куплет.

"_I__come__home__sad__and__lonely__ (Я прихожу домой печальная и одинокая)_

_Feel__like__I__want__to__cry__ (Чувствуя, что сейчас расплачусь)_

_I__want__a__man__to__hold__me__ (Мне нужен мужчина, который бы обнял меня) _

_Not__some__fool__to__ask__me__why__" (А не дурак, который будет докапываться до причины)_

Они с Розали состроили друг другу свирепые рожицы и покатились со смеху. Белла на секунду согнулась пополам от хохота и прикрыла глаза в попытке сдержать смех, чтобы закончить песню. До меня дошло, что это первый раз, когда я вижу ее смеющейся.

Белла распрямилась, пропела еще раз припев и расслабилась, откинувшись на спинку дивана, пока Розали и Джаспер заканчивали выступление.

Они завершили песню, аплодируя друг другу, смеясь и шутя до тех пор, пока у Элис не лопнуло терпение и она ворвалась в студию.

- Белла!

- Привет, Элис! Не видела, как ты пришла! Ребята, это Элис, сестра Эдварда. Элис, это Эммет и Розали. А Джаспера ты уже знаешь.

Я появился в дверном проеме вовремя, чтобы поймать крайне напряженный обмен взглядами между Элис и Розали. Объяснения этому я не находил. Иногда я вообще не понимаю женщин.

Белла заметила меня и замерла. Наступила тишина и все остальные развернулись, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Мило. Неловко.

Она слегка покраснела, но затем, кажется, обрела голос.

- Эдвард… не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь. – Теперь я чувствовал себя паршиво за то, что навязываюсь. Возможно, следовало сначала позвонить. Может, ей неприятно, что я явился без приглашения. Пока все складывается дерьмово.

- Розали, Эммет, это Эдвард. С Джаспером вы встречались.

Я смерил его взглядом и приподнял подбородок. Я тебя раскусил, козел. Он в ответ уставился на меня. Он меня тоже понял. Хотя у нас с Беллой и не было таких отношений, чтобы находиться в состоянии холодной войны с Джаспером. Я глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Беллу.

- Мы можем поговорить?

- Эммм, да, конечно. Элис, чувствуй себя как дома. Джаспер, почему бы тебе не показать здесь все для Элис?

Элис мигом оказалась в студии, треща как сорока. Я вернулся в кабинку, Белла последовала за мной. Закрыла за собой дверь. Звукооператор ушел, как только они закончили петь, так что мы были одни.

Я выдохнул и, глядя в потолок, потер ладонью затылок. Проклятье, как же это трудно!

Она стояла, прислонившись к двери, руки скрещены на груди, на лице выражение терпеливого ожидания.

- Послушай, я сожалею о прошлом вечере. Я вчера сделал много неверных и оскорбительных предположений в твой адрес. И из-за этого обращался с тобой невежливо. У меня не было никакого права поступать… так.

Минуту она молчала.

- Ох… ладно.

- Ладно?

- Да, хорошо, - она пожала плечами, - Ты меня не знаешь. Думаю, те предположения были достаточно сдержанными… для наших обстоятельств.

- Но мне не следовало, эммм… трогать тебя так. – Не помню, когда я последний раз поддавался смущению.

Она покраснела до корней волос и уставилась в пол. Кажется, ей тоже было не по себе.

- Следовало сначала обсудить этот вопрос с тобой, а не предполагать, что все будет нормально.

- Хорошо. Ладно. Нет, правда, все хорошо. – Запнулась Белла, все еще не поднимая глаз, - Я понимаю, почему ты так поступил. Просто… эммм, не важно. Давай просто забудем, хорошо?

Наконец, она смогла посмотреть на меня.

- Дааа, ладно. Забудем. Мы можем начать сначала?

- Что? Соглашение?

- Да. Можем попробовать?

Она немного подумала.

- Думаю, мы сможем вести себя правильно, - я пытался выглядеть уверенным, - то есть, _я_ буду вести себя правильно. Если ты дашь еще один шанс.

- Конечно. Даа, у нас получиться. – она наконец-то перестала задерживать дыхание и выдохнула, чуть расслабившись. И я тоже. Я слегка ей улыбнулся, уголки ее рта тоже пополи вверх. Окей, уже прогресс. Правда, черепашьим шагом, но он идет.

- Итак, ты готова к следующему шагу? Еще одному свиданию?

- Эээ, да. Конечно. Что на повестке дня?

- Бейсбол. The Dodgers*. Завтра.

- Бейсбол? – удивилась Белла.

- Хей, это любимое времяпровождение Америки, - ответил я с нарочитой искренностью, и теперь она улыбнулась по-настоящему. Напряжение сразу же спало. Я позволил себе испытать момент триумфа. Я уже исправляю положение.

- Хорошо. Значит, будет бейсбол.

- Детали встречи я пришлю с смс-сообщением.

Позади Беллы распахнулась дверь, и она чуть не упала на Элис.

- О Господи, Белла! Прости! Я только хотела узнать, готова ли ты ехать. – Она перевела дыхание и быстро отступила, - Ребята, вы все еще разговариваете?

- Нет-нет! - проговорила Белла, как только восстановила равновесие, - Мы закончили.

Элис выстрелила в меня выразительным взглядом. Я ответил ей скупой улыбкой и легким кивком. Я работаю над этим, малышка. Элис успокоилась.

- Окей! – она откашлялась – Розали готова, так что поехали!

- Ты попала в лапы помешанной на магазинах козявки, - проинформировал я Беллу притворно серьезным голосом, - Надеюсь, ты выживешь.

Белла громко рассмеялась и позволила Элис вытащить себя в коридор.

Я же на мгновение застыл на месте, удивляясь возникшему приятному чувству оттого, что заставил ее засмеяться.

От лица Беллы.

До сих пор поход за покупками проходил нормально. Роуз с Элис все еще напряженно присматривались друг к другу, стараясь раскусить, но вели себя вполне приветливо. Шопинг, по крайней мере касающийся модных тряпок, - один из самых нелюбимых мною видов деятельности, но Роуз действительно получала от него удовольствие, а для Элис этот процесс приравнивался к богослужению, так что на этой почве они и поладили. Все умышленно старались _не_ упоминать Джаспера, что отчасти забавно, так как он являлся единственной причиной их сегодняшнего совместного времяпровождения.

Все началось достаточно странно и тревожно, по крайней мере, для меня. Эдвард - последний человек, которого я ожидала увидеть, особенно в студии, которая была как бы моей личной маленькой вселенной, не имеющей с ним ничего общего. И нужно же было ему нарисоваться именно в тот момент, когда мы валяли дурака с той блюзовой песней! Как будто другого момента выбрать не мог. И конечно, я не могла спеть ее, как одну из наших собственных песен, Боже упаси! Мне нужно было изобразить из себя салунную певичку, как в старые добрые времена. Господи, кажется, в какой-то момент я легла на Джаспера всем телом. Уффф… так неловко.

Мы включали такие песни в репертуар для репетиций ради определенной цели. Остальные участники группы считали, что они помогают мне раскрепоститься на сцене. У меня есть певческий талант, но не всегда присутствует талант исполнителя. У меня годы ушли на то, чтобы вырастить в себе сценический образ, маску, но до сих пор моя истинная натура иногда одерживает верх. Так что Эммет и Джаспер постоянно ищут подобные песни, чтобы, как изящно выразился Эммет, «выпустить на волю демона». Глупо, конечно, но это сработало. Такие песни помогали высвобождать запертую во мне рок-звезду. Мне только жаль, что Эдвард увидел меня, так сказать, в процессе высвобождения. Как будто поймал завывающей меня в чертову расческу-«микрофон» перед зеркалом.

Сегодня он был совсем на себя не похож. Я уже приготовилась к надменности и раздражению, к тому, что он положит конец нашему соглашению. Я была к этому готова, хотя почему-то эта перспектива вызывала неприятие; что странно. Но мне не пришлось анализировать, что это могло быть за чувство, так как он сказал совершенно противоположное.

Он извинился, и это на секунду выбило почву у меня из-под ног. Когда Эдвард объяснил, что он составил для себя ошибочное мнение обо мне и моих мотивах, я поняла, во всяком случае, начала понимать, его поведение. Я все еще считала с его стороны высокомерием предполагать, что _кто-либо_ может заслуживать подобного отношения к себе, но, тем не менее, прогресс налицо.

И, вместо того, чтобы прекратить игру, он предложил снова выйти в свет. Так что теперь у меня есть, над чем подумать и по чему сходить с ума.

Элис тут же ухватилась за предоставленную возможность.

- Еще одно свидание? Куда пойдете?

- На бейсбольный матч, - кратко ответила я. Роуз фыркнула, но комментариев не последовало. Да, она меня слишком хорошо знает.

Элис сосредоточенно нахмурила бровки.

- Ну что ж, тогда у нас есть дело первостепенной важности. Определить, что ты оденешь на игру.

- Элис, - запротестовала я, - Это не премьера фильма, а бейсбольный матч. Уверена, я могу подобрать что-нибудь из своей собственной одежды. Я имею в виду, что-нибудь, что у меня уже есть.

Она оценивающе посмотрела на меня.

- Это твоя собственная одежда?

- Да.

- Угу, тогда нет. Нужно пройтись по магазинам.

Я сделала глубокий вдох и постаралась не обижаться. В конце концов, это ее мир, не мой. Наверное, она лучше знает. Роуз подавила смешок. Могу сказать, Элис ее забавляла. Я этому рада, поэтому я решила замолчать и дать Элис карт-бланш.

Мы начали с бутика в Беверли Хиллз, который Элис назвала своим любимым. Очевидно, она успела заранее по телефону провести консультацию, потому что несколько вешалок с одеждой уже меня ожидали. Конечно, все в бутике были на короткой ноге с Элис. Проглотив комментарий, я исчезла в примерочной, пока Роуз с Элис располагались в креслах. Я примеряла наряды, а Элис выносила суждение. Сама бы я не выбрала такую одежду, но мне пришлось признать, что Элис понимает свою задачу намного лучше первого стилиста. Кажется, Роуз тоже так думала. Она практически ничего не говорила, но я каждый раз видела ее оценивающий взгляд и молчаливое согласие с мнением Элис.

В какой-то момент я вышла в абсурдно дорогих дизайнерских джинсах (который, должна признать, шли мне больше, чем любая другая пара джинс в моей жизни) и розовой шелковой кофточке. На лице Элис отразились нешуточные переживания. Я подняла вешалку.

- Есть еще голубая. Какая лучше?

Без промедления Элис и Роуз ответили в унисон:

- Голубая.

Они переглянулись и вот оно…. Элис была в команде. Я самодовольно улыбнулась. Я знала, что Роуз она понравится.

Мы отложили те джинсы; Элис проинформировала меня, что я одену их на игру. Также она нашла вязаную безрукавку зеленого цвета, настаивая, что для бейсбола – самое оно, чтобы это ни значило.

Двумя часами позже у меня набралась куча из повседневной одежды и нескольких облегающих платьев. Элис сообщила, что, так как она видела на мне те или иные вещи, теперь она отправит большую часть нарядов для примерки ко мне домой. Уффф. Замечательно!

Предупредительная служащая начала отбивать чеки на покупки, я потянулась за сумочкой. Крохотная ручка Элис сжала мое запястье, и она покачала головой.

- Не-а. Эдвард платит, - твердо заявила она.

- Что? Ни за что, Элис. Это абсолютно неприемлемо. Я не могу позволить ему это сделать!

- Конечно, можешь. Во-первых, он даже не заметит. Во-вторых, он рассказал мне… нууу… что случилось вчера, и ему нужно компенсировать свои промахи.

Должно быть, я сменила на лице все оттенки красного, потому что Элис схватила меня за руку и ободряюще сжала.

- Белла, не делай из мухи слона. Да, он рассказал мне, но я сама все видела в интернете сегодня днем. Это повсюду.

- О Господи, ты, должно быть, шутишь! Не может быть, Элис!

- Расслабься, Беллз, - вступила в разговор Роуз. – Ты знала, что это произойдет. Ну, появилось в интернете несколько фото, где ты целуешься с самым горячим мужчиной в Голливуде. Фу, какая гадость!

Элис рассмеялась, а я пожала плечами. Роуз права. Ради этого все и затевалось, так что общественность в курсе. Просто, когда это случилось, то казалось таким личным: а теперь выясняется, что вся Америка любовалась на это весь день. Уффф…

Затем мы направились за обувью, и Элис нашла пару кожаных плетеных сандалий, по ее мнению прекрасно подходящих для бейсбола, а также несколько пар того, что она окрестила «самые нужные каблучки». И снова я ныла и мямлила об обуви на каблуке, но в этот раз Роуз и Элис объединили усилия в порыве доказать их необходимость, так что у меня не осталось ни малейшего шанса.

Я заметила отличие в том, как богачи делают покупки. Ну, разница наблюдалась по многим аспектам, но самая заметная из всех, это что все они обращались с нами как с друзьями, а не покупателями. В каждом магазине предлагали закуски, чашечку чая, аперитивы, бокал вина. Я согласилась на вино в первом магазине, только чтобы чуть-чуть расслабится, а потом мы соглашались постоянно, просто… потому что. На обед мы остановились в тапас*-ресторанчике, и спустя значительное количество сангрии* все трое чувствовали себя как давно потерянные и вдрызг пьяные сестры. Слава Господу, Элис на весь день взяла напрокат лимузин, так как не хотела заморачиваться с парковкой, или нам пришлось бы звонить одному из наших мальчиков, чтобы нас забрали.

Нетвердой походкой в 11 вечера мы вышли из ресторана, пьяные и дурные, и погрузились в машину.

- Элис, тебя мы подвезем первой, - предложила я. – Где ты живешь?

Она помахала рукой перед своим лицом.

- Сейчас у Эдварда.

- Почему?

- А почему нет? У него дом лучше, - она пожала плечами.

Так что мы дали указания водителю, как проехать к дому Эдварда, и скомандовали ему включить радио… громко. Всю дорогу на пределе наших легких подпевали дрянным попсовым песенкам и хихикали как двенадцатилетки. Водитель подъехал к воротам Эдварда и Элис потянулась с заднего сиденья, чтобы ввести код, затем рухнула обратно в салон прямо на мои колени.

- Белла, нужно дать тебе код от ворот! И ключ! – заявила малышка, словно это очень важный момент, который все пропустили.

- С какой стати, Элис?

- Потому что ты _девушка_ Эдварда!

- Элис! Я _не_ девушка Эдварда!

- Хорошо, хорошо. Ты _притворяешься_ его девушкой. А это самые серьезные отношения, что у него когда-либо были! И это клёво!

Мы уже были у дома, и у меня отвисла челюсть. Я оказалась под впечатлением даже будучи с затуманенным алкоголем сознанием. Дом был великолепен, современный и многоэтажный, со стеклянными стенами, тянущимися бесконечно в обоих направлениях. Как вообще один человек может использовать всю эту площадь?

- Вы, девочки, должны зайти со мной! – завизжала Элис.

И так как мы все были пьяны, то посчитали это просто _охрененно сказочной_ идеей. Вот почему мы ввалились в фойе Эдварда, шатаясь и хохоча как дурочки.

Элис громко пыталась заставить нас замолчать, что только больше нас смешило… и ее в том числе.

- Нам нужно еще выпить! – закричала Элис.

- Элис, я замертво упаду там, где стою, если выпью еще хоть каплю, - простонала Роуз.

- Элис? – низкий голос Эдварда, идущий с верхушки широкой парадной лестницы, нас притормозил. Момент тишины, пока все трое таращились на него, и мы снова разразились смехом. Тут он сообразил, в каком мы состоянии, и закатил глаза с легкой улыбкой, спускаясь к нам по лестнице. Боже, он такой охренительно роскошный. На нем была темно-серая футболка, темные джинсы с низкой посадкой на бедрах и он был босиком. Мне нужно быстро сваливать отсюда, алкоголь основательно ослабил мой самоконтроль и выдержку. Опасное сочетание поблизости от Эдварда Каллена.

- Извини, - невнятно произнесла я, неожиданно почувствовав себя плохо оттого, что вторглась в его дом подобным образом. Он, вероятно, считает меня идиоткой. – Мы просто выпили за ужином и…

- И пили во время шопинга! – любезно добавила Роуз.

- Да, - с энтузиазмом я кивнула, - и пили во время шопинга, и нууу… вот мы здесь.

- Да, - ухмыльнулся он,- Вот вы здесь.

Он улыбался и снова ослеплял. Не хорошо это. Нужно сбежать. Или нужно переспать с ним. Переспать с ним было бы тоже очень хорошо. Переспать с ним было бы _великолепно_! Нет! Нет, сбежать – лучше! Нужно ехать домой!

- А почему ты здесь? – я услышала свой голос, при этом я не сознавала, что собираюсь спросить.

Эдвард нахмурился и выглядел сбитым с толку.

- Я здесь живу, Белла.

- Нет, почему ты _здесь_? Когда они начали все это, они сказали мне, что ты все время веселишься и тусуешься каждый вечер. Но ты здесь. А _мы_ как раз веселились.

Элис и Роуз посчитали это смешным и снова истерически захихикали за моей спиной.

- Он теперь _никогда _не тусит, правда, Эдвард? – пропела Элис, дразнясь, - Ага, с тех пор как появилась Белла, ты _такой_ хороший мальчик.

- Элис, заткнись! – зарычал на нее Эдвард.

- Это правда? – поинтересовалась я, неожиданно обвив рукой его за шею. Когда я успела так близко к нему подобраться? Я, кажется, стояла вон там? Проклятье, он пахнет тааак хорошо. Опасность!

Он улыбнулся мне, в его глазах мерцало нечто, что я могла узнать даже в пьяном угаре. Он успел положить руки мне на бедра, придавая мне устойчивость. Дерьмо. Опасность!

- Мне нужно домой, - пробормотала я, отходя от него и спотыкаясь. Он приблизился и поймал меня за локоть.

- Элис, лимузин еще здесь? – он все еще держал меня за локоть, уберегая от падения. Что хорошо, потому что я не сомневалась в своих способностях.

- Дааа, он здесь, - проговорила они и широко зевнула.

- Он может забрать нас с Роуз. Ох, блин! Мой грузовик! Он до сих пор стоит около студии! – простонала я.

- Я о нем позабочусь, - тихо сказал Эдвард.

- Что? Как?

- Просто дай мне ключи. Я пригоню его к твоему дому. Он будет там завтра утром, когда ты проснешься. Обещаю, - Эдвард мягко улыбнулся, протягивая ладонь за ключами.

Я подумала с полсекунды, прежде чем выудить их из сумочки и передать ему. В любом случае, в подобном состоянии они мне ничем не помогут.

- Спасибо.

- Нет проблем. Увидимся завтра.

- Окей. Роуз?

Я забросила дрожащую руку ей на плечи, и поковыляли мы вдвоем до лимузина, посылая заверения в вечной любви и преданности к Элис через плечо и хихикая. Эдвард же стоял в дверном проеме со скрещенными на груди руками, провожая нас взглядом, пока машина не скрылась с глаз на подъездной аллее.

* * *

*инструментовка - изложение музыкального произведения для определенного инструментального или вокально-инструментального состава

*амазонки (др.-греч. ἀμαζόνες) — в древнегреческой мифологии народ, состоявший исключительно из женщин, не терпевших при себе мужей, выходивший в походы под предводительством своей царицы и образовавший особое воинственное государство.

*Роллинг Стоунз - The Rolling Stones (англ. «Перекати поле») — британская рок-группа, образовавшаяся в 1962 году и многие годы соперничавшая по популярности с The Beatles. Rolling Stones, ставшие важной частью Британского вторжения, считаются одной из самых влиятельных и успешных групп в истории рока. Rolling Stones, которые по замыслу менеджера Эндрю Луга Олдхэма должны были стать «бунтарской» альтернативой The Beatles, уже в 1969 году в ходе американского турне рекламировались как «величайшая рок-н-ролльная группа в мире» и сумели сохранить этот статус по сей день.

*The Dodgers - Лос-Анджелес Доджерс (англ. Los Angeles Dodgers) — профессиональный бейсбольный клуб, выступающий в Главной лиге бейсбола. Клуб был основан в 1884 году.

*та́пас (исп. _tapas_, мн.ч., от слова _tapa_ — крышка) — в Испании любая закуска, подаваемая в баре к пиву или вину. Может заключаться как в орешках, чипсах или маслинах, так и в самостоятельных блюдах (например, «пинчо моруно», шашлык из свинины, или «пинчос доностьяррас» в Сан-Себастьяне — множество различных холодных и горячих закусок). Часто мелкие «тапас» включаются в цену напитка.

Происхождение названия: закуски (кусок хлеба или хамона) исторически клались на стакан (закрывая его содержимое от мух и пыли). Существует мнение, что первым распорядился подавать закуски к спиртному в обязательном порядке король Альфонсо X Кастильский.

Распространённое развлечение испанцев — передвигаться из бара в бар, выпивая в каждом по бокалу вина или пива и закусывая фирменной закуской бара.

*сангрия (исп. _Sangría_ от исп. _Sangre_ — кровь) — испанский слабоалкогольный напиток на основе красного вина с добавлением кусочков фруктов, сахара, а также небольшого количества бренди и сухого ликёра.


End file.
